Jillaroo
by BTTRthnTHErealENDING
Summary: Spot stood wide eyed and finally moved his mouth from the gapping position to speak. "God who the hell are you?" She slowly extended her hand to him and then with a smirk said, "Kate, Kate Kingland." Please Read & Review!
1. Don't Judge

**AN: This story is inspired by one of my favorite TV shows **_**McLeod's Daughters**_**. I want to make clear it is NOT A CROSSOVER! It will still make sense even if you have never seen the show. For those who don't know **_**McLeod's**_** is an Australian drama that follows the lives of all the women who run a farm called Drover's Run. I highly recommend it if you have not seen it. Anyway on with the usual disclaimer - I do not own Newsies or any of the characters in Newsies. I am just a fan having fun writing about it. Also I have added lyrics from different songs throughout this story. All songs are written by Posie Graeme-Evans and Chris Harriot. They are preformed by Rebecca LaVelle. All of the songs can be found on the McLeod's Daughters soundtrack(s). I hope you all enjoy. Please review if you can - I am always looking for constructive feedback to help improve my writing. **

Chapter 1 - Don't Judge

_I feel - but the feeling is raw  
I feel - and I'm lonely once more  
I trust - that I can survive  
I trust - it's hard to stay alive_

_I'm finding my way, I'm finding my way  
I can do it alone  
I'm finding my way, I'm finding my way  
But there's so much, so much more to say  
I'm finding my way..._

_I choose - the hard way to go  
I choose - it's all that I know  
It's dark, and I want to see the light  
It's dark, and I want to do what's right_

He sat high up perched on the dock. It wasn't his docks by the lodging house but he enjoyed coming here after selling his papes. This was where the new blood was. He watched as boat loads of people made their way to the end of the docks. These were the folks who had just made it through immigration checks. He pitied many of them as they smiled hopefully. They came to America for a better life. Spot knew most of them would never find it. They would be another group to join the rest of the poverty stricken lower class. He supposed that is why he came here. There was always one kid that had lost his family during the journey over. He made it a point to help those kids. He showed them the ropes. He taught them how to survive so that they didn't become another victim of the streets. He knew he would have died long ago if Mack, the former leader of the Brooklyn Newsies, hadn't done the same for him.

He slid his hand down to his cane. He had come here years ago. His parents had taken ill during the journey and passed on. He had been sitting on his parents trunks on these very same docks wondering what he was going to do when Mack had found him. Some scabbers had roughed him up a bit and taken all his parents things. All he had left of them was the empty trunks he sat on and his father's gold tipped cane. He had some how been able to protect that. Mack had found him and took him under his wing. From that point on Spot had been a newsie. He had become the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies two years ago. His thoughts wandered back to the crowds of people below him.

The people were beginning to dissipate. He knew it would be time for him to leave soon. He said a silent prayer of thanks that no one had caught his eye today - no one had been without a family. He glanced down one last time from his high perch and began the decent down. He hit the point that he could jump down and he let go. He felt himself fall into someone. He lost his balance and both he and the person he had fallen into landed with a hard thud on the ground. "Good going Conlon." He said to himself trying to reorient himself.

"Bloody hell - get off of me!" Spot was surprised to hear a female voice coming from underneath him. He couldn't place the accent as he jumped up. He turned around to see the girl slowly pull herself up. She shot him an ice cold glare that ticked him off - it was after all only an accident.

"Sorry I didn't see ya there." He said trying to contain his anger at the look she gave him.

"Yeah well you should watch where you are going there next time you drongo!" He didn't know what the hell a drongo was but it didn't take an idiot to figure out that he just been insulted by this dame.

"It was an accident!" he yelled at her.

"I don't care what it was you should watch where you are going!" She said in the same rage. He stepped close to her expecting her to step back. Instead the girl stood up straight and met his stare.

"I don' know who da hell ya are but ya should be careful who ya talk to like dat in dis city." He spat out.

"Oh really?!" She said sarcastically. He was about to respond but he was cut off by one of his newsies.

"Spot we'se got trouble from da Bronx!" the newsie said panting to his leader. Spot shot the girl one last glare and turned and left.

The girl sighed as she watched the boy turn and leave. She glanced down at her skirt to find it had been torn in the fall. Something glistened in the corner of her eye and she realized quickly that the boy had forgotten his cane. She picked it up. She could still see him as she called after him "hey you forgot your cane…come back!" He didn't hear her. She sighed again. She felt terribly dizzy and disoriented from the fall. She had hit her head on the dock pretty hard. She thought about what the boy said. He was right; she would have to watch what she said in the city. This place was clearly nothing like the county side she had come from. She thought more. It had never been in her nature to back down. It was a characteristic that had defined her much of her life. She knew it was a flaw to have such a trait in the city. She would have to take special precautions she decided.

She began to wander off following the boy who had fallen on her. She realized that she had over reacted- _that was_ uncharacteristic of her. She felt she owed the boy an apology; at the least she could return his cane. She had been thinking so much that she hadn't realized until then that she had no idea where she was. She had lost track of the two boys she was looking for. She clutched her carpet bag unsure of where to go or what to do. She decided she would have to wait to return the cane. She needed a job and a place to stay first. She tucked the cane into her bag which was rather large. She walked a little farther careful to mentally mark the streets in her head. She ventured into a market area. She had no idea where to get a job. Her skills weren't needed in the city. This would certainly be a learning experience for her.

She walked from vendor to vendor asking about a job. Most had just grunted quick "no's" to her. One laughed and another threatened to get the police. Another hour had passed during her job search. She sat down on a curb and looked on. The girl began to curse had her self. "How could you be so stupid - coming here without a plan? You've got no job, no place to live!" A tear fell down her cheek. She knew when she wiped away the tear that she really wasn't acting like herself. Crying, anger- being overly emotional, these were not things she usually did. "God what is wrong with me?!" She thought aloud. She didn't really need an answer to the question - she already knew what was wrong.

Her thoughts were interrupted. "Ya shouldn't let people see ya cry in dis' city." A boy in a cowboy hat looked at her. His hat reminded her of home and she wondered if he might be someone who could help her out.

"I know," She whispered uneasily. He sensed her nervousness.

"So what's wrong wid you'se?" he asked "Ya don' look like ya from round ere'." He studied her. The girl looked at the boy wondering if he could possibly be someone she could trust.

"I'm not from around here. Well observed! And here I thought it was my accent that gave it away." She said sarcastically. She regretted her words almost immediately. That was the second time she been a little to cross with her words. "I'm sorry," she said looking at the boy. He smirked at her.

"Dat's okay. You'se lucky - I'm ah nice fella. Ya talk like that to some people round ere' an you'se be dead." She shook her head in agreement. "Da names Jack, Jack Kelly." He reached out a hand to shake. He fought the urge to spit in it. She smirked deciding to follow her instincts and trust the boy.

"Katherine Kingland, you can call me Kate though." She reached her hand out to take his. They began to walk.

"So where ya from Kate," Jack asked.

"Southern Australia." She replied. He looked at her confused.

"What," she asked wondering if she had done something wrong.

"Nuttin' just don't getta lotta people round ere' from Stralia' - mostly da European countries. I taught you'se was from Englan' wit de accent."

She smiled. "Nah, I'm not a Brit." She said.

"So what brings ya to New Yoirk?" he asked her.

"I needed a change of scenery." She replied simply.

"I understand dat," he nodded "so why was ya cryin' back dere?" She looked at him seriously.

"Well I'm not sure about anything around here. I can't find a job. I can't find a place to stay."

He smiled at her. "Ah no worries ya kin' stay wid me." He said deciding he liked this girl.

She looked shocked. "I think you may have the wrong impression of me." She said.

He laughed,"I didn' mean wid me poisonally. I live in da newsie lodgin' house in Manhattan. Ya could be a newsie."

She looked at him funny, "What is a newsie?"

He explained excitedly, "Newsies sell da papes. We get da word out to all da people in New Yoirk."

She thought momentarily. Selling newspapers wasn't exactly what she had in mind. However, she wasn't above any kind of work. "A job is a job," she thought to herself. "All right Jack. I'll do it." Kate said looking at him. Jack smiled as they kept walking.

He glanced down at her as she pulled her bag up to her side. "Ya know I could carry dat for ya." He said pointing to the bag.

"Thanks I can handle it." She said smiling. "Why do ya have such a big bag anyways?" he asked.

"My whole life is in here. Everything I own is in here." She said to him thoughtfully.

"I guess dat splains' it." He said smiling at her. They continued to walk. She realized at that moment she had no idea where she was going.

"So if your from Manhattan what are you doing in Brooklyn?" Kate asked curiously.

"Ah its newsie pokah night at da Brooklyn lodgin' house." He smiled. "A poifect place as any for ya ta meet everyone."

Her eyes suddenly had a sparkle. "Poker huh, can I play?" She asked excitedly. He was surprised by her interest in the game.

"Ya shoah. You ave' ta buy in dough. You'se got money for dat?" he questioned her. "Yeah I do." She smiled happily.

Jack decided to save the rest of his questions he for her until later. He knew she would be bombarded by questions when she came to the lodging house. They walked in silence the rest of the way.

Race wasn't enjoying the evening. He was the newsies champion poker player. He normally looked forward to the monthly poker night; it had been no different today. His mood had changed however, since he entered the Brooklyn Lodging House. The Bronx had beat up one of Spot's birdies. Raven was alright but Spot was ticked. Race couldn't understand why the Brooklynite was so ticked off. Raven had been caught red handed spying on the Bronx leaders. It wasn't a shock that the girl had been beat up. That's what happened to spies who got caught. It had happened before and it would happen again. Race had thought that maybe Spot had feelings for Raven and that was why he was so ticked. He had almost voiced this opinion but Ace, one of the Brooklyn Newsies had made the mistake first and he had the shiner to prove it too.

Race decided the best action was to just sit back and play poker. He normally broke the ice in these sorts of situations but he had never seen Spot this angry. Some how he didn't think that the Brooklyn leader would appreciate his jokes like the other newsies would. He watched as Spot stood up from the poker table flipping it over in disgust and then stalked into his room at the end of the bunkroom, slamming the door. Race had thought he could hear a collective sigh of relief at the leaders exit. He turned his attention back to the other newsies. "So whaddya all tink- two maybe three weeks since he last got any?" His joke floated through the room. Seconds later all the newsies were laughing and enjoying themselves once again.

Spot had heard Race's joke. It had talked all his might to not go out and pummel the Italian boy. He knew he had been taking his anger out on the boys unfairly. It was him who had been stupid. He had lost his father's cane. He could almost feel tears burn his eyes - almost. He must have lost it when he fell on the girl. He had been so busy fighting with her he hadn't even noticed. He had gone back to the dock after making sure Raven was okay. It had been a stupid hope to think that it would be laying there waiting for him upon his return. He had wondered if the girl had taken it. He doubted it - it was probably long gone. He thought out loud "Even if she had picked it up she probably already hawked it." It was a gold tipped cane after all. It was extremely valuable.

His thoughts were interrupted when he had heard through the doors the other newsies shouts of hello to Cowboy. He listened as Jack made an announcement. "Dis' ere' is Kate. She gonna be a Newsie in Manhattan." He could hear the newsies shout out their names to the new girl. He suddenly heard a knock on the door. "Uh, Jack I wouldn' do dat if I was you'se." Spot could hear Race say. As Spot opened the door he shot Race a look that told him he was already on thin ice. Race immediately understood- the newsie had heard his earlier joke. Race looked at the table to avoid Spot's glare.

"Heya Spotty boy!" Jack said smirking. "I hoid ya had a bad day. Do you'se wanna talk about it?" Spot glared at Jack the iciest glare he could. He wasn't in the mood for his friends wisecracks.

"Guess not." Jack pushed his way past Spot. "Come on Kate what are ya waitin' for?" Jack said glancing back. Spot threw himself on his bed not really caring to meet Jack's latest conquest. He glanced over as she walked through.

"YOU!" He shot off his bed.

"You!" She replied mockingly to him.

"Oh good - so ya's twoise has already met." Jack said sarcastically but not really all that sure where this was going.

"I want er' outta ere' Jack. She ain't got no respect." Spot said hotly. Jack stood from his leaning stance against a nightstand.

"Ah come on Spot-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Spot cut him off. "No Jack. She's gone - get er' outta me sight." Kate stood back offended.

"Fine you drongo!" She said turning. "By the way I thought you might want this back." She said as pulled his cane out of her back. She tossed it to him and made a quick exit out of the building. She had no idea where she was or where she was going.

Jack paused looking at his friend before pushing him out of the way. "What da hell was dat for?!" He asked angrily.

Spot starred at the cane. "Damn it!" he said aloud. "I'll get er' Jack!"

He hated when he misjudged people. So she had been a little bitchy when he fell on her - he would have been too- but she had returned his father's cane. That counted for a lot is Spot's book. He ran out of the lodging house as Jack stepped aside. He looked around trying to see if he could see her. He began walking back towards the dock. Maybe she had headed back towards the area where he first met her. That's when he heard something in an ally he was passing.

"Where do ya get off bein' a hoity-toity bitch?!" A gruff male voice said. Spot approached the ally cautiously. He could see a crowd of four men. He saw her slammed up against the wall. Spot wasn't stupid he knew he couldn't just rush in - not against four guys. If he did that she could get hurt worse. He listened and tried to come up with a plan. "Let's see what you got in ere'." The biggest man hissed into her face. "Photographs - ain't dat sweet. Wow boys look at dis group of fine females! Man dat brunette would be a good nail huh?" The man said as he held the photo out to the others. Spot watched as she angrily struggled against one of the man. The big man tossed aside a few more belongings. "Well, well what do we ave' ere'" he said. Spots eyes went wide as he saw the man pull a gun out of the bag.

"Shit!" Spot mumbled. He was now really unsure of a plan. Spot watched as the man rubbed the barrel of the gun against the girls face. She immediately stopped struggling against the two men that had either of her arms pinned. Spot decided it was now or never. He knew he couldn't walk away. This girl had brought back the only piece of his past that he had left. Aside from that, he had knocked her pretty hard into the dock early. He bolted into the view of the men. He slammed his cane into the head of the man who had been sitting back watching. The man crumpled to the ground. Spot flung his cane around as the men who had been holding the girl to the wall charged at him. Kate seeing an opportunity kneed the fat man who had been holding the gun in the groin. He doubled over and dropped the gun. Spot caught a glimpse of her punching the man in the face as he took another swing at one of the other men. Spot continued his fight with three of the men but they all stopped suddenly when they heard the crack of a gun shot. Spot turned to see who had taken the hit as the other three men ran in fear. He saw the girl standing over the man. The man sat wide eyed starring at his crotch. Spot could hear a hissing sound and he knew the man was wetting himself out of fear. Spot glanced down and noticed a glint on the ground. There on the ground a mere inch from the man's crotch was the bullet. His eyes went wide as he turned his attention to the girl with the gun. She relaxed her grip on the gun and spoke. "You're lucky you got me and not the brunette in the picture - Claire would have shot your family jewels to pieces. Now rack off you drongo!" The man sat still clearly in shock. "You heard me- now get out of here!" She took a threatening step towards him. The man struggled, slipping in his own bodily fluids. When he was gone she turned to Spot. "Thanks," she said casually as she began picking up her belongings and throwing them back in her bag.

Spot stood wide eyed and finally moved his mouth from the gapping position to speak. "God who are you and could you please tell me what the hell a drongo is?!"

The girl dropped her bag and walked over to him. She slowly extended her hand to him and then with a smirk said, "Kate, Kate Kingland."

**AN: And so the first chapter ends….I really want to know what everyone thinks of it so far. Please, please, please review! Thanks for reading…I will be updating dependant on the feedback. **

**NEW AN: I haven't sent this to a BETA reader….I had a bad experience with one last time so I usually have my friend edit for me. Unfortunately my friend has had a personal tragedy in her life and isn't up to doing this sort of stuff at this time. I know there are many errors. If any really stand out I would appreciate if you please do as MissRoman did and point them out to me. I will try and fix them. Thanks!**


	2. Hey Girl

**AN: Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. The usual disclaimer applies I don't own Newsies or any of the characters in it. All of the song lyrics are by Posie Graeme-Evans and Chris Harriot unless other wise noted. All of the songs are preformed by the wonderfully talented Rebecca LaVelle and can be found on either volume of the **_**McLeod's Daughters**_** soundtrack. As always please read and review- it is always appreciated.**

Chapter 2 - Hey Girl

_Hey, girl, you got a new life  
A long time coming  
(And it's) such a good thing (yeah)  
Hey, girl, ooh it's a clean world  
So bright and shiny  
Just step on in_

_Shake off the dust  
And lose the heartbreak  
Just let it go (let it go) and walk away  
Yeah look forward  
'Cos you want to that's the way  
Yeah, that's the way, yeah, that's the way_

_Hey, girl, you got a new start  
A new beginning  
But it's hard to leave  
Hey, girl, now don't look backward  
No need to stay  
'Cos now your free_

_Shake off the dust  
And lose the heartbreak  
Just let it go (let it go) and walk away  
Yeah look forward  
'Cos you want to that's the way  
Yeah, that's the way, yeah, that's the way_

"We've already had this conversation." Kate replied clearly annoyed.

"Every newsie as' a nickname - come on don' ya wanna be like everyone else?" Jack said sarcastically. Kate shot him a look to let him know she was not amused.

"Yeah, ya could be like Jack ere' have a nickname like Cowboy and still go by you'se name." Mush added obviously missing the glare Kate had sent Jack.

Race who had seen Kate's look chose to ignore it. "I still don' see what'se wrong wid Aussie."

"Oh come on mate! You've already got a Brit, Itey, Spain, and China! I don't want to be part of the where in the world did this newsie come from gang." She said unable to walk away from the conversation.  
Race sulked at this, "Well ya ain't given us much else ta work wid ere'!"

She rolled her eyes at this. All the Manhattan Newsies had been trying to find out more about her past and what brought her to New York. She wasn't ready to share that information and she wasn't sure she ever would be.

"He's right ya know." Jack spoke up. "Ya don't gotta tell us it all ya know - just'a lil' bit." He said prying her for information. He wasn't usually one for forcing his newsies to tell their life stories. He knew most of them were orphans and runaways. He wondered if Kate was in the same boat. If so New York seemed like a far away place to run away too. He had a feeling there was more to her story but she clearly had no intentions of sharing.

"So what is Stralia' like?" Mush asked not so much to pry but hoping she would open up on her own. She looked thoughtfully at him for a moment.

"Hot." She said standing up and grabbing her hat. They all watched as she exited Tibby's.

"Well la tee da." Race said as his friends looked on.

Kate walked away not wanting to glance back at the restaurant. She felt bad for getting up and leaving but she couldn't take the constant questions about home and her past. Emotions swirled underneath her surface. She could feel her stomach tighten. "Home," she said aloud. She didn't want to think about it. It made her dizzy. She pushed the thoughts aside and walked towards the distribution center ready to sell the afternoon edition.

It had been a month to the day that she had joined the newsies. She hadn't particularly enjoyed selling papers but she cherished the freedom it gave - something a factory job would never have been able to offer her. She also enjoyed the company of all the newsies. She had grown particularly close to Jack, Mush, and Twister. Twister was one of three girl newsies in Manhattan. She was a mess all the time. She was unorganized, messy, unkempt and always late but she had a heart of gold. Kate had taken an immediate liking to the girl who had taught her the ropes about living in a lodging house full of boys.

Jack had taught Kate how to sell papers. She had been fairly successful. She smiled remembering why Jack supposed she had done so well so quickly.

"It's ya damn accent people tink you'se smart!" He had said as people flocked around her leaving him holding a stack of papers and no customers. She of course had responded smartly.

"Well they won't be disappointed will they Jacky boy?" She pushed his gapping chin up as she sold her last paper. Mush had laughed at the story.

She thought of the curly haired boy. She really enjoyed being around him. He was strong but soft spoken, smart but didn't show it off, handsome but didn't flaunt it. She had to laugh-his name was well suited. She knew he probably easily turned the girls into mush.

When she reached the distribution center she grabbed her papers quickly and pushed her way past Jack, Race, and Mush who were just walking up. She made sure they understood she didn't want to be bothered by sending them a look. She finished selling her papers within two hours. She would normally head out to find some dinner but she didn't feel much like eating. She decided she would take the opportunity to take a bath back at the lodging house. Twister had taught her early on if she wanted to take a bath she had to do it when the newsies were all selling or out to eat.

She made her way into the lodging house and set out for the bath. She sat in the bath tub for awhile letting it soak away her anxieties. She thought to herself - at least she had tonight to look forward to. She had hit the one month mark as a newsie - she had joined the night of the poker game and that meant tonight would be the next one. This time the poker game was being hosted here. That thought washed over her as she decided she better get out of the water. She knew some of the newsies might show up early out of shear excitement.

She sighed. She wished she could just lie in the tub all the time. Her thoughts were interrupted as the door slammed open. She made a quick move to hold the towel up to her. Spot Conlon walked into one of the stalls and started taking a leak without even shutting the door. She knew he hadn't even noticed her - which she was thankful for. She watched him as he smiled and then pulled the chain on the toilet. That was too much!

"Do you always smile when you pee?" she said sarcastically drawing Spot's attention to her for the first time.

"Do ya always stand round' an' watch people take ah leak?" He said un-phased by her presence.

"Well I wouldn't have noticed that little smile if you had shut the door." She said smartly.

"Just proud uff' what I got," he said with a smirk. He looked her up and down as she stood there. "You should be proud uff' what you'se got too." He continued smirking.

Kate began to blush. He had knocked her off her game. It wouldn't have been hard though the only thing she had covering her was the towel she clutched to her front. "Now that you're done admiring yourself do you think I could have some privacy?" She said quickly.

He smiled at her. "No problem doll face."

She let out a sigh of relief as he left. She turned to face herself in the mirror. Her eyes widened. "The mirror!" She said aloud. She had only been holding the towel to her front side and the mirror had been behind her. She was pretty sure she had just given Spot Conlon a nice long look at her backside. She rolled her eyes as his " You should be proud uff' what you'se got too," comment replayed in her head. She wasn't sure she would be able to face him tonight.

"Who are you kidding?!" she thought aloud as she threw on her clothes. She never backed down. She refused to let him get the better of her. She sighed as she rolled her long brown hair up into a bun.

Spot couldn't help but smile. The last few minutes had been pretty interesting. He had gotten to the Manhattan lodging house early. He was always early. He had gone to take a leak. He hadn't noticed Kate standing there until she spoke up. He laughed out loud and shook his head. She had tried to cover herself up. She had the towel covering her front all the way to her knees, but it was her backside in the mirror that he had enjoyed. He couldn't remember the banter that had been exchanged between them. He could just remember thinking to himself that he hadn't really seen how beautiful she was until then. She was long and her curves suited her - especially her backside. He hadn't seen her with her hair down before. He hadn't realized how much of it she had. It had been damp and hung far down her back just above her rear end. Light had reflected on it showing that it was nothing but pure, dark, brunette locks. He could see from her shoulders and arms that she had spent a lot of time in the sun. Her pale backside contrasted the golden tan of her arms. She was a looker there was no doubting that. Spot wondered why she tried to hide it by putting her hair up in the bun and wearing long sleeves all the time. She had clearly at one point had no trouble showing off her arms. He shook his head again it was too bad he couldn't stand the girl's personality or he might find himself attracted to her.

He watched as she stalked out of the bathroom clearly trying to make it known she was ignoring him. He knew she must have figured out about the little show she had just given him. He smirked at her knowing it would irritate her all the more. He turned his attention from her as the rest of the newsies started flowing into the bunkroom.

Kate threw herself on the bottom bunk. She lay with her eyes closed trying to mentally prepare herself for the comments she knew would later come from Spot when he had the room's full attention. She knew it would make a good story - his little peak at her backside. Hell, she would have told the story too…if it hadn't been her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a familiar voice spoke to her. "Kate bout' earlier - we didn' mean ta pry." He didn't finish his thought. "Hey are you'se alright?" She opened her eyes to see Mush staring at her with a look full of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine mate." She said smiling to try and prove her statement true.

"Ya shore?" He asked still not believing her.

"Yes Mush. And about earlier - I shouldn't have walked out. I don't like to talk about certain things. My past being one of them. If I ever feel like talking about it I will but I don't want to right now." She said seriously.

"I unnerstand." He said nodding his head he turned to leave her.

"Mush," she called to him as he turned back to face her, "Australia is beautiful. There is no place in the world like it."

He smiled "Ya - maybe I'll make it there someday."

"Maybe I'll show you around when you make it there." She said smiling back.

They both got up and headed to a table in the middle of the room.

The game continued for hours. The money seemed to be floating amongst Spot Conlon, Race, and Kate. Everyone was surprised that Kate had managed to knock Jack out of the game. She had turned out to be an extremely good poker player.

"So Cowboy ya getting' any closer ta Santa Fe?" Race asked as he waited for Spot to decide his next move.

"Nah - not really." Jack called from his spot on a nearby bunk.

"Where's Santa Fe?" Kate asked curiously.

Jack sat up excitedly. "It's part of the territories we got in da Mexican-Merican war. I'se gonna go dere' someday and start me own Ranch."

Kate snorted at this "That's hard work. You think you can do it?"

"Shore I can. I'm a pretty good riddah too." He said.

"Yeah you will have to show me some time." She said winking to him. Everyone picked up on the wink. They weren't sure what it meant.

"I'll see ya and raise ya three." Spot interrupted the conversation.

"I call. So do you'se like horses?" Race asked turning his attention back to Kate.

"I love them. I was practically born in the saddle." She said looking down at her cards.

"You'se ride den too?" Jack said surprised.

"Yeah you can't be a Jillaroo and not know how to ride." She said casually. Everyone cocked their heads at this statement. "What?" she said worried she had said something wrong again.

"No one know's what da hell a Jillaroo is. God, why can't you'se Stralian' people speak norimal English like da rest of us?" Spot said frustrated.

Kate rolled her eyes ignoring his later comments. "A Jillaroo is a station hand on a farm."

"You woirked on a farm?!" Jack asked excitedly.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Jillaroo huh? How about dat be'se your newsie name?" Race said cutting in.

"Um - no I thought we already had this discussion today." She said tossing a few chips at the center of the table.

"I dunno I kinda like Jillaroo." Mush added.

"You'se know now ya stuck wid it. All da newsies ere' like it." Kid Blink called out.

She heard a chorus of agreements around the room.

"Fine- Jillaroo - but you all still better call me Kate." She said defeated.

"I don' care what da hell ya called. Kin we just get on wit da game?" Spot said ending the conversation once and for all.

They all laid down their cards. Kate smiled triumphantly. "I believe this is mine." She said as she reached for the money in the center of the table. Spot and Race had expressions of shock that the girl had beaten them. The newsies all said there goodnights and left for their own boroughs. Spot was the only outsider to remain.

He lay in the bunk tossing and turning. He always stayed the night when the poker game was in Manhattan. It had been tradition for him and Race to go to the races the next day together. He listened to the sounds of sleeping people around the room. When he heard footsteps he rolled over. He watched as the moonlight illuminated a tiptoeing Kate exiting the bunkroom through a window. He wasn't sure why he had the urge to follow but he did. He made his way over telling the boys to go back to sleep as he clunked around - clearly not as quite as Kate. He stuck his head out the window in time to see herself pull herself on the roof from the fire escape. He followed her up. As he pulled himself over the side she flung herself around.

"Don' shoot me or anyting!" He said raising his hands up.

"Ah no worries - I didn't bring the gun up here." She said sarcastically.

He watched her as sat layed down on the rooftop. "So whattya doin' out ere'?" He asked curiously.

"Thinking," She said clearly annoyed by his presence.

"Mind if I'se join ya?" He asked not sure why he was feeling the need to be around her. She nodded her head and he lay down beside her. They laid like that for a few minutes without saying a word to one another.

Her sudden movement startled him. He watched as she pulled something out of her pocket.

"What's dat?" He asked trying to get a glimpse of the object.

"It's a picture. It's me and my sisters." She said as she handed it to him.

"Wow you all are a good looking bunch." He realized at that moment this must have been the picture that the fat man must have been talking about the night Kate had been cornered. He studied it intently. There were two brunettes in the picture and two blondes with curls. All of them wore similar cowboy hats. He noticed all of them had pants. He looked at Kate in the photograph. She was smiling and had her arm around one of the blondes. She was gorgeous in the photo. He noted that her hair hung down loosely and seemed to gracefully flow around her body. She was happy in the picture. She had a sparkle in her eye he hadn't seen before. "So what are dere' names?" He asked unsure if she would actually tell him.

She took the photo and starred at it thoughtfully as if deciding how much she wanted to tell him. "Well," she finally spoke, "This is Claire." She pointed to the other brunette in the picture. "She was the oldest. Then there is Tess." She pointed to one of the curly headed blondes. "Then Jodi and then me." He said pointing to the one she had had her arms around in the photo.

"You said was. Is Claire gone?" He said waiting for a response.

"Yeah - they all are." She said quietly tucking the photo away.

He knew she had signaled the end of the conversation. He just nodded as they both retuned to their lying down positions. She rolled over looking at him.

"So why didn't you tell any of the guys about what you saw in the washroom earlier today?" She worded the question so that he would maybe reveal if he had actually seen anything.

"I taught it'd be more fun ta old' it over yours ead' for ah while." He said smirking.

She blushed realizing he had indeed seen a great deal more of her then she would have liked.

"Gee thanks." She said coolly. She pulled herself up. "Well g'night."

"Night," He responded. He watched her until she was no longer visible. He wondered why she had shown him the picture of her sisters. He wondered if maybe the attraction towards her he felt building up was mutual. He sighed. This girl is'a nuff ta drive a guy crazy." He said out loud as he pulled himself up. He made his way down to the bunkroom. He gazed around the room until his eyes came to a rest on Kate who lay asleep in her bunk. Maybe she wasn't as bad as he had thought - maybe. He laid down and fell into a restless sleep.

It was the next morning and the newsies streamed out of the lodging house. Spot had been up for an hour or so already. He liked to be the first up and the first out on the streets. It gave him time to himself which he enjoyed immensely. He was waiting on the stoop for Race. They were going to the races today as they usually did after poker games in Manhattan. He looked up when he heard the Italian boy's voice.

"So I was tinkin' you'se like orses' ya should come wid us." Race was talking to Kate and he came down the steps of the stoop. Spot's eyes went wide momentarily. He didn't want to spend his whole day with her. He wasn't sure he could handle her. He knew he had begun to change his mind about her but he really didn't want a whole day with her to go back to his original opinion of her.

"Wow really mate? I would love that if it is alright with you." She said looking down at Spot. He was stuck and he knew it.

"Ya, whaddeva you'se wants." Spot said pulling himself up.

The three walked to the track. Spot and Kate listened as Race talked the whole way there about some hot tip he had gotten yesterday. When they made it Race led them to the stables behind the tracks.

"Ey' ya Allen. How ya doin'?" Race said shaking the hand of a red haired man.

"Good Race. Did you come to check out the merchandise?" He said smiling.

"Shore did. My riends' would likta to- if dat's okay wid you'se" He said glancing in there direction.

"No problem." The man turned away from them.

Race walked over to one of the horses and began to talk to him.

"Who was that?" Kate asked following Races lead as she began petting the horse.

"Stable managa - e's a good guy - always let's me check out da orses' fore' da race." The Italian boy said looking up.

Spot had moved on to another horse. He really had no idea what he was looking for. He always went for the biggest horse or the one that had the best name. He didn't really care about the money. He just enjoyed watching the horses. He watched as Kate ran her hands lightly up and down the horses' thighs and legs. She stood up and moved on to the next horse.

"I can't believe they would run a filly in this race. She doesn't stand a chance among all the others." She said looking at Race.

"Ya me eidder' some people seem ta tink she's got a chance dough." Race said looking up from what he was doing.

Kate moved on to the next horse. Spot watched as she stopped before reaching it.

"Oh!." She said in an excited whisper. She went immediately to the horse and began talking to him.

"You look just like Blaze." She said to the horse. "You're a good bloake aren't you boy?" she rubbed the horses head gently.

Spot and Race had both turned their attention to the object of Kate's attention.

"What's so special bout' dis one?" Spot said not understanding.

"Nothing really - he just reminds me of my horse Blaze. She was a brumby before I caught her." She said explaining.

"Whas' a brumby?" Race asked surprised he had never heard the term before. He thought he knew the entire lingo of the horse world.

"That's a wild horse!" the red headed station manager said walking up behind the group. "You trained a wild horse?" He asked Kate in obvious excitement.

"Yeah," she said happy he understood the great effort that went into training a wild horse.

"Could ya do it again?" the man asked enthusiastically.

Kate's face lit up. "Of course - it just takes some special tricks."

"I have some horses. They need to be trained for the Races." He said nearly jumping in place he was so excited. "I haven't been able to find anyone in the city who is willing to deal with wild horses."

Kate frowned. "I trained Blaze as a worker horse. I don't know much about racing horses."

The man responded a little disappointed "That's okay. I suppose we could do it together. You tame them and then I will work with you on training them for the races."

"That would be amazing." Kate said wide eyed.

Race and Spot stood back amazed at this new development.

"Wait a minit' dere'. Spot said cutting in on Kate's excitement. "Does she get paid for all dis? Where is da place dat she's gonna be woirken?" He knew that sometimes things were too good to be true.

Kate shot him a look that told him to butt out. It softened a second later after she realized these were actually good questions.

"Of course she would get paid for it. I am willing to pay here as I would any trainer pending she prove to me she can do it." The red haired man said. Kate nodded realizing that made sense.

"As for where the training would take place that would be at the Owner's Club in Brooklyn - that is where the stables are at. Do you live in Manhattan because you would probably have to relocate to Brooklyn," the man asked.

"Oh" Kate said.

All eyes turned to Spot Conlon. "No." he said gruffly.

"Come on mate, this is a good start for me! I could leave once the pay started coming in." Kate said pleading.

"No. It's a newsies only lodgin' ouse." He said in a tone that said not to push it any farther.

"Ah come on Spot -" Race was cut off by a glare from Spot that sent shivers down his spine.  
The red haired man looked at Kate. "So what do you think? Are you in or are you out?"

Kate looked at Spot as she spoke. "I'm in. Even if I have to live on the streets - even poor defenseless girls can find a way to survive." She said it dramatically hoping to make Spot feel guilty. He only snorted at the defenseless part and added a "yeah right" under is breath.

After the red haired man who Kate later found out was named Allen, gave her all the information she would need the three headed out to watch the races. She was elated and angry at the same time. She had been able to find a job she felt she had a good chance at succeeding at and yet she loathed Spot Conlon at that very moment. She knew they weren't particularly fond of each other but he could at least have given her a chance.

After the races the three walked home in complete silence. Kate was seething and Spot knew she wasn't doing anything to hide it. He thought about why he didn't want her in Brooklyn trying to reassure himself he had made the right decision. He hadn't been wrong the lodging house was for newsies; of course he had never been strict with that rule. A lot of the boys had started out as newsies but worked else where now and still lived there. He thought of more reasons to ease his mind. He didn't want to be responsible for her if something was to happen to her. Brooklyn wasn't like Manhattan. Run-ins with goons like the ones she had met on her first night as a newsie weren't unusual. She had done fairly well taking care of her self though. She had after all made a grown man wet himself. He knew the real reason he didn't want her there was because she got under his skin. He had never felt so much animosity or lust towards a girl in his life and that worried him. He worried what she could do to him and to his reputation as the fearless leader of the Brooklyn newsies. He refused to give into her.

As they reached the lodging house Kate threw herself up to the stairs to find Jack. If anyone could convince Spot she knew it would be him.

Spot and Race followed her up the stairs. Race wasn't surprised to hear Kate in a spiel to Jack about all that had happen.  
"It is the opportunity of the lifetime and that drongo won't let me stay at the Brooklyn Lodging House for just a short time!" She said throwing all over emotions and emphasis on the word drongo as she pointed to Spot.

"Will ya quit callin' me names I don't unnerstand?!" Spot replied hotly.

"It means an imbecile, a dope, a moron, a stupid person. Do you 'unnerstand' that?!" She said mockingly. Jack stepped between the two as all the newsies in the room turned there attention to the two.

"Ey' calm down you'se two." He looked at both of them. "Spot would it really kill ya ta let'er stay wid you'se til' she gets on ers' feet?" Jack said calmly.

"I don't wan' er' in me lodgin ouse'!" He said with finality in his tone. Kate stepped in front of Jack who had been acting as a blockade between the two.

"I gave you back your cane. You owe me!" She said her words coming out calmly but clearly angry.

"I saved ya life. We're even." Spot replied with the same calm. The newsies in the room looked around confused. Spot and Kate had kept her run in with the goons from a month ago between themselves.

"To be fair you really only _aided_ in saving my life - once I got the gun I pretty much handled it from there." She said sarcastically.

"GUN?" they heard the other newsies squeak out.

"Who ya kiddin'? Ya wouldn't ave' been able to get da gun if it adn't been for me." Spot said clearly annoyed that his good deed hadn't been treated with the amount of praise saving a dame usually got him.

"I would have managed." She said in a knowing tone.

He looked at her with the iciest look he could shoot her. "Ya ain't livin in Brooklyn and dat's final!"

Later that evening Spot made his way home. He was clearly annoyed. He looked at Kate who walked in pace next to him carrying all of her belongings in the same bag she had had the day they had first met. She shot him a smirk when she realized he was looking at her. He shook his head. He had finally given in after an hours worth of banter between the two. He sighed as he realized he had let her win. He wondered if deep down he had really wanted her to come to Brooklyn. As he caught sight of her smirk he pushed that thought aside and wondered if this was the beginning of the end for the fearless leader of Brooklyn. He knew for certain now - she really was going to drive him crazy.

**AN: So to any **_**McLeod's **_**fans did you pick up on my tribute to the show? Tess and Nick were so cute the first time they met! wink wink Oh and of course I named all of her sisters after characters on the show. Ironically all of the characters on the show are sisters. Anyway thanks for reading. I am very excited about where this story is headed. I would love reviews! Please I want to know if you all are enjoying this! Thanks! Be on the look out for an update soon!**


	3. Love You, Hate You

**AN: I wanted to say thank you to all of those who took the time to review the last two chapters of this story! I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear from my readers and know that you all are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. I have a few things to mention in regards to this chapter. First though the usual disclaimer applies. I don't own Newsies or the characters in it. Also the lyrics posted throughout these chapters all come from songs written by Posie Graeme-Evans and Chris Harriot unless otherwise noted. All of the songs are preformed by Rebecca LaVelle and can be found on the **_**McLeod's Daughters**_** soundtracks. In regards to this chapter - the word Negro is used -- I hope this offends no one. This was the politically correct term back then for people of African descent. I know it is not commonly used now. Well on with the show!**

Chapter 3 - Love You, Hate You

_Think you want me  
Won't go there  
But you  
Need me, need me now  
Think I want you  
Can't be sure  
You can  
Touch me, touch me, touch me now  
Touch me_

_Hate you, love you, want you and I need you  
It's not easy  
It makes me cry  
Need you, want you, hate you  
Love you, need you, want you  
Gotta go, say goodbye, say goodbye_

_Think you know me  
But you don't  
Can you  
Show me, show me how  
Think you're hot  
No you're not  
You can  
Love me, love me, love me now  
Love me_

_Hate you, love you, want you and I need you  
It's not easy  
Makes me cry  
Need you, want you, hate you, love you, need you, want you  
Gotta go, say goodbye_

As they neared the lodging house Kate began to feel her stomach tighten. The realization of the day's events had taken its toll on her. She had somehow managed to find a job - a job that she would be good at but it was a job that reminded her so much of the past she had tried so hard to put behind her. Her head swam as she wondered if she had made the right decision. Her thoughts turned to Spot. She knew it was going to be difficult living with him. He had finally relented allowing her to live at the Brooklyn Lodging House but only if she agreed to a few of his conditions. She hadn't found out what those conditions were yet but she decided she would make the best of the situation. She knew she would miss her Manhattan friends desperately - especially Mush. It wasn't as if she was never going to see them again. She would have to be in Manhattan on race days and all of her friends had already said they would be there to see her. She also knew she would continue going to Newsie Poker night. She had been surprised how sad she had become just by thinking of not being in Manhattan with her friends. It had surprised her how close she had gotten to them in just a short amount of time.

Spot pushed open the door and made it a point not to hold it open for Kate. She shrugged it off with a roll of her eyes. She had only been in the Brooklyn Lodging House once before. She looked around at the bottom floor which was completely empty aside from one lone woman who stood behind a tattered desk peering over some books. The woman's attention turned to them as the door slammed shut.

"Spot Conlon, tell me laddie that you din' bring ome' another rescue." She said with a smile.

"Nah she ain't no rescue - just Kate." He said looking at the old woman with a smile.

"E's always bringin' in new people. Ya are by far the prettiest though." The woman said speaking to Kate with a thick Scottish accent.

Kate smiled - not sure what to say. Spot found Kate's silence amusing. It was the first time he had seen her at a loss for words since he met her.

"She's gonna be stayin' wid us for a lil' while Meg." He said turning his attention back to the old woman.

"Wonderful Lassie - finally another woman! I love my boys don't get me wrong now but sometimes you need another lady friend ta talk too." Meg said to Kate excitedly.

Kate smiled uneasily. She hadn't been aware that Brooklyn didn't have any female newsies. Manhattan had girl newsies why didn't Brooklyn?

"Um, where are your girl newsies?" She asked looking between the two.

"Ah Lassie, there are no girl newsies here. They would never survive here." The woman said with a hint of sadness to her statement.

Kate looked at Spot who turned his head away not wanting to look her in the eyes then.

"Well I'se still gotta introduce er' to all da boys. She ain't met all of um yet. Night Meg." He said as he slapped a few coins on the desk. Kate reached into her bag looking for her pouch that she carried her money in.

"Ah Lassie he already paid for ya." The woman said smiling with a wink.

Kate looked at Spot feeling really uncomfortable now. "Thanks," she whispered to him. She turned her attention back to the older woman. "It was really nice to meet you." She smiled before following Spot up the stairs.

As Spot entered into the bunk room the loud voices of the Brooklyn Newsies went silent. They all nodded in the direction of their leader.

"Heya boy's. How's it rollin'?" He asked looking around the room. A few of the newsies spoke up. Spot listened to the news of what he had missed in the day that he had been gone. When they finished he looked around and the room became silent again. Kate had been hiding behind him. She normally wasn't shy but the quietness that gave birth the moment Spot walked in the room had creeped her out. She knew all the newsies were wondering what she was doing with their leader. She recognized many of them from the poker game. Spot began to speak and she turned her attention to him.

"Dis' ere' is Jillaroo or Kate whaddeva's ya wanna call er'. She's stayin' wid us for a little while. She ain't ya guys's playting so don' get da wrong idea. I find out any of ya boys laid a fingah on er' and I'll soak ya!" Spot yelled seriously out across the room. Kate was surprised at his protectiveness of her. Spot looked around once more and then motioned for Kate to follow her. Once all the newsies realized Spot was finished with them they went back to chattering loudly. Kate followed Spot and finally found her voice.

"Spot um, I'm really tired if you could just show me to my bunk." She said trying to hide her nerves. He nodded and she followed him. She watched as he walked to the back of the bunkroom and opened the door to what she knew was his room.

"Ya kin' take da bottom bunk." He said as he walked over to a long dresser. He began to clear his belongings out of one half of the dresser. "Your ting's kin go ere." He said looking up at her. He realized she hadn't actually moved from her spot in the doorway.

"This is your room." She said matter of fact.

"Really?!" He said sarcastically.

"Spot I don't think this is a good idea. I will just take a bunk out here." She said motioning behind her. It wasn't so much her dislike for Spot that made her want to sleep else where but more her reputation. She didn't want people to have the wrong idea about what was going on behind closed doors.

"No ya won't. Ya greed' when ya came ere' ta live by my rules' and my rules is dat' I don' leave da only girl ta evah live ere' out in a bunkroom wid a bunch of sex ungry' boys." He spat out angrily.

"But you told them not to touch me." She said confused.

"Ya tink dat's gonna stop'um? You're' human. Ya gotta giv'in ta your urges sometime - dey's da same way an' da likes of you'se would probably be worth a soakin' from me." He was clearly angry by her questioning of his decisions.

"Fine," she said to tired and riddled with anxiety to argue anymore. Aside from that she really didn't want to get into a discussion with Spot Conlon of all people about urges. She began to unpack her belongings. He left her and allowed her to ready herself for bed in privacy. When he returned a few minutes later he found her fast asleep. He let out a sigh as he starred at her. He turned and began to pull his shirt and pants off. He pulled himself up to the top bunk careful not to wake Kate. He laid his head back on his hands and starred at the ceiling. He was tired but his mind was racing with questions. Mostly he wondered if he had made the right decision allowing Kate to come with him to Brooklyn.

The next morning came too soon for Kate's liking. She rolled over, peering out at the world around her. She shot up suddenly unsure of where she was. As she looked around her eyes came upon Spot Conlon who was putting on his shirt. He smirked at her.

"Somedin' da mattah?" He was again amused by how uncomfortable the tough girl seemed.

"I just forgot where I was for a moment." She said quietly as she watched him button up his shirt. He felt her stare.

"Usually da girls are da ones tellin' me where dere' eyes are." He said smirking. Kate didn't immediately understand what he was saying. She looked confused until what he said suddenly made sense. She blushed realizing her eyes had indeed been lingering on his chest.

"Sorry," she whispered. Spot was worried. He knew she would have normally had some snide remark to throw back at him. He wondered if the new surroundings were bothering her or if it was something more. As he threw his hat on he turned to Kate who still sat on the bed with the covers pulled up tight around her.

"I'm sendin' one of me boys wid you'se ta drop ya off at woirk. He will pick ya up too." Spot glanced over at her.

"I don't think that is necessary. I can take care of myself. Besides I have my gun if anything happens." She said slightly annoyed.

"Bout' that. You gotta lose da gun. It takes two seconds for some goon ta turn a gun on ya. Ya don' wanna be da one ta supply im' wit da gun in da foirst place." He watched as she was about to protest but he cut her off. " Don' argue wid me. I know Brooklyn and part of da deal of you'se comin' ere' was followin' my rules."

Kate had wanted to scream at him that moment but decided against it. She had agreed. He was right too. She knew a situation like the one a month ago could have turned deadly had she not been able to get a hold of the gun. She shook her head in a slight nod towards Spot. He smirked knowing he had yet again won. As he turned to exit the room she called after him.

"Spot, who is going to take me to work this morning," she asked.

"Tails is. E's one of me best newsies. Ya can trust im'." He said to her in an assuring tone. He didn't know why he had let it come out that way. It had sounded like he cared. He had won their last two battles but he wondered if she was winning the war. Was this some knew kind of tactic for her - give in and give up in every fight? He began to worry again hoping she would snap out of her stupor. It would do her no good to be in Brooklyn and act shy and timid as she had been since last night. He shook his head and walked away knowing she wasn't going to get out of bed until he had left the room.

Kate sighed. She wasn't herself. She didn't feel comfortable here and she certainly didn't feel comfortable around Spot Conlon. He had tried to engage her in their usual back and forth banter she knew but, she somehow couldn't bring herself to argue. She looked around the room for a minute. She had been so tired the night before that she had just gone to bed. She saw now the room was very plan. Dingy gray walls that she knew must have once been white surrounded her. One small window was tucked into a corner. It let a small amount of natural light into the room. The bunk bed sat in the middle of the room with its top up against the wall. On the opposite wall was the long dresser she had thrown her belongings into last night. Next to her bed was a night stand with a few candle sticks. On the wall by the door were a few knobs to hang hats and other items off of. What surprised her most about the room was a small piano that sat in the corner. She starred at it longingly. She silently reminded herself to ask Spot about it later. Her thoughts turned back to the rest of the room. It was a sad room. It lacked a personal quality that made the difference between a place of residence and home.

Kate sighed and pulled her blanket off. She stalked towards the drawers unsure of what she would wear. She had started pondering this question last night. It wasn't as if she normally cared what she wore but she was used to working in pants when she worked with horses. She worried if she showed up in anything other than a skirt to work though, that she would be fired. She decided that if this was really going to work out she would have to be comfortable. She reached for a pair of well worn denim jeans. She laughed at the memory of her father explaining to her of a time when they didn't have jeans. He had complained about the uncomfortable canvas pants they had had to wear back then. She felt her eyes prick with tears. She didn't like to think of her family. She quickly pushed away the thoughts she had been so desperately trying to keep out of her mind. She reached for a pale blue plaid top. Her clothes were clearly for men but she didn't care. These were the clothes she had had to wear when she needed to get the job done as a Jillaroo. These were the clothes she would need if she was going to get anything done with these wild horses. She pulled on her boots and then decided she would wear her hair in one long braid down her back. When she finished she grabbed her cowboy hat and walked out the door to find the newsie named Tails.

Most of the newsies had already left to go to the distribution center. She felt guilty at the thought of keeping this Tails guy from getting his papers. When she walked down stairs she saw a Negro boy sitting on the bottom stair. He stood when he heard her come down the stairs.

"Hey there, I'm Tails." He said extending his hand to meet her.

"Kate." She said smiling back at him and taking his hand. She hadn't ever really been around black people before. She knew that the United States had had a civil war almost forty years ago in regards to slavery. She had learned about it in a book from her father's office.

They began to walk out to door. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Kate wanting to end the awkward quite between the two began to speak.

"So Tails, you don't sound as if you are from around here." She said her matter of fact statement as more of a question.

"I'm not." He said with a glance at her." I am from Virginia." He looked at her and saw from her look of confusion that she had no idea where Virginia was. "It is in the South. It's part of the United States." He was trying to help her understand. She nodded.

"Virginia, did they fight for the confederacy?" She asked. He looked surprised at her knowledge.

"Yeah they did. How did you know that?" He asked unsure where this conversation was going.

"A book in my father's library, I never knew why he had an American history book but he did." She said shrugging her shoulders. He looked at her relaxing as they continued to walk. He could feel the stares of people who disapproved of him walking with a white girl down the street. He ignored them and decided to ask her a few questions.

"So you're from Australia right?" He asked with a drawl.

"Yeah, South Australia, it's the only free state in Australia." She said trying to make light of her lack of knowledge earlier. He looked confused and she knew then what she had said had come out the wrong way.

"I meant free to settle…. The government started letting anyone who wanted to settle there settle. They didn't do that in the other states." She said trying to backtrack. He could see that she was worried that she had offended him in someway. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry you didn't say anything wrong." He shook his head slightly at her to let her know he wasn't lying.

"I'm sorry sometimes I say things here that I think people take the wrong way." She said knowingly.

"Don't worry. It only matters when you say it to intentionally offend someone." He smiled at her again. She paused before speaking again.

"You seem very well spoken. I guess I didn't expect that out of a newsie much less out of a…" She stopped again and began to redden with embarrassment.

"A negro?" He finished her thought for her. "I was raised by a minister and his wife after my parents were lynched. They raised me as their own and their own were white and educated so I got an education too they couldn't really do much about the white part." He said trying to make a joke to reassure everything was still okay between them.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." She said clearly still embarrassed. "And I am sorry about your parents. I never understood how anyone could have so much hate for someone else because of their skin color."

"Me either but, that's the way the world works." He said matter of fact. Kate sensed a tone of sadness under his straight words. She looked up and realized they had made it to the stables.

"I'll pick you up here. Spot said at four?" He question obviously seeing the stables too. She nodded and said a quick word of thanks and made her way into the stables.

It seemed an odd place to have stables in the middle of the city but it somehow worked. She looked around until she saw Allen. He quickly waved her over. She listened intently and followed as Allen showed her around the stables. He introduced her to all the other men who worked there. She had immediately picked up there clear dislike for her. She tried to shrug it off. Allen pulled her along and brought her to the very back yards. She saw three clearly wild horses each in a different area.

"Oh, Allen they're beautiful." She said to him in a whispery voice.

"Yeah they are. Too bad nobody can seem to get near them." He said in a frustrated manner.

Well first you have to separate them. They feed off of each other. If they can see each other running and playing freely without any reins or a saddle they will never let anyone around them." She said matter of fact.

"True, but we have to lasso them that's the only way to get a hold one of these horses and they are to strong for just one person to try to lead him elsewhere." Allen said knowingly.

"Use your extra fencing to create a lead somewhere else." She said waving off his worry.

"That could work." He said. "I'll get the boys started on it." He walked off.

Kate walked over the pen of the first horse. "You're a beauty." She said pulling herself over the fencing. "You're just scared, coming here to a new place. You probably miss your family. You'll pull through though, I'll see that you do mate." She starred at the chocolate brown horse. Her attention turned as the other boys began to set up lead fencing to move the other two wild horse out of the view of the first one.

Allen had been surprised how well Kate's plan had worked. They had managed to separate all three horses in record time.

"Alright Kate are you ready?" He asked her. He was amazed by her nerves of steel. She nodded and pulled herself over the fence and into the pen with the chocolate brown horse.  
"What's his name?" She called out to Allen.  
"Hurricane," He said slightly serious, "I'm sure you'll find out why soon enough."

Kate turned her attention to the horse aware that all of the stable workers had gathered around Hurricane's pen and were watching her attempts to tame the horse. She could hear there snickers and know they doubted that a girl would be able to do it. She knew to they resented her for her suggestion about leading the wild horses away from one another. It had meant more work for them. She shrugged off there worry and began to talk to the horse.

"Hey Hurricane, how are you doing boy?" She whispered. The horses whined and stamped his hoof. "Oh come on boy I won't hurt you." She continued her slow walk towards him. When she finally reached him she began making small cooing noises to help calm him. She began to rub his head. She began to put the reins on him. He ninnied a soft whine of protest.

"I know mate, it feels like I am taking your freedom away, but, this is for the best." She whispered to him as she began adjusting the fit.

"DAMN! I can't believe that she did it." One of the stable hands screamed out. Kate whipped around to see which one had shouted loudly. She felt the sudden jerk of the reins in her hands and watched as the startled horse rose up on his hind legs. Kate crouched down backing away slowly.

"Easy Hurricane," she whispered. The horse began to bouce up and down thrashing violently.

"Shit, get her out of there!" Allen yelled at the boys. Two of the stable hands hopped the fence and began calling out to the horse. The angry horse ignored the two boys and continued thrashing towards Kate. She stopped her slow walk away and began to dart towards the fencing. She could hear the horse whining and stamping behind her. She felt her feet catch underneath her as she hit the ground with a soft thud.

Kate woke up unsure of where she was for the second time that day. She found the faces of the stable boys and Allen looking down at her. The strong smell of horse shit hit her nose and made her want to vomit. She tried to sit up.

"Don't try and move. You took a pretty nasty spill there." Allen said pushing her shoulder back down.  
"What happened?" She asked unable to remember anything.

"The horse got spooked and went charging after you. You lost your footing and slammed your head into the ground. It knocked you out." Allen said retelling the tale.  
"Hurricane?" She asked remembering now that when she had fallen the horse had been charging after her.  
"He is fine. Matt and Rob were able to distract him just in time. You almost went home with a hoof print in your spine." He smiled gently at her.

"Ya landed in Horse shit." One of the stable boys spoke up. The others started to laugh until Allen sent them a warning glare. The voice who had spoken had sounded familiar and it hit her.  
"You were the one who yelled…you were the one who spooked the horse. Are you an idiot?" She pushed her way to the standing position ignoring Allen's protests. "You could have got me killed you nob!" Kate was inches away from the boys face. He gawked at her.  
"Well maybe ya don' belong ere' if ya can't handle bein' in da ring wid a horse." He said sharply.

"That's enough you two!" Allen spoke up. "From now on you boys are too stay away from the wild horses when someone is in the pen in with them. I can't have you all spooking them. And Luke you knew better then to scream around the wild horse! If I wasn't such good friends with your father you would be looking for a new job. Now," he said turning his attention to Kate "it is almost four, you are welcome to leave early. I will see you tomorrow." Allen turned and walked away.

Kate watched him leave and then turned her attention to the other stable boys who surrounded her. They looked pissed. Finally the one she had been fighting with earlier spoke up.

"Ya don' belong ere'. We don' need a goil ere' tellin' us how ta do our jobs." He spat angrily. The others nodded in agreement. Kate stared the boy down and then pushed her way past them towards the exit.

When Kate was on the street she found Tails waiting for here. He looked her up and down.

"Rough day," he asked sarcastically. She only sent him a glare that told him she did not want to be messed with.

They walked in silence for awhile before Kate realized they weren't walking to the lodging house.

"Where are we going? This isn't the way we came this morning." She spoke up.

"We are meeting Spot and the other Newsies for dinner at Manny's. That's what we always do in after selling. Spot told me to bring you there." Tails explained.

"No I am going back to the lodging house." Kate looked at him. He could tell her blood was boiling.  
"I was given strict orders by Spot to bring you to Manny's." He said again trying to reaffirm his position as leader of the two. "It's right up here, anyways."

"Good then you can tell Spot I told him to rack off when you see him." She said turning away. Tails sighed deciding it would be better to get Spot then try and chase after Kate. He ran into the restaurant.

"Where's Kate?" Spot asked coolly. Tails turned his attention to Spot not really wanting to tell him the girl had defied him.

"She didn't want to come here. She uh, ran away from me just a few minutes ago. She is headed back to the lodging house." Tails said trying not to show his leader the fear that pulsed through him.

"Damn it Tails!" Spot pulled himself up. The newsies watched as he pushed his way passed Tails. He turned and stopped in the door.  
"Get er' sometin' ta eat. She'll be ungry' latah. You tink you'se can andle' dat?" He said angrily. Tails nodded clearly upset that he had disappointed Spot.

Spot walked briskly looking for any sign of Kate on the streets. Relief rushed over him when he spotted a cowboy hat in the crowed up ahead. He ran towards her and called her name. She turned around. Her eyes told him that she was in no mood to be messed with.  
"I take it Tails didn't give you my message." She said sarcastically.

He looked confused. "What message?"

She shook her head. "Never mind - just leave me alone okay?"

"Ya ain't walkin' out ere' by yours self." He said as he began to feel his own temper rising.

"I'm a big girl I think I can handle it." She said coolly.

"Just shuddup and walk." Spot spat out.

They walked in silence. Kate was seething anger. Spot had cooled off some but he was still angry that Kate had gone against his wishes and left Tails. When they came to the empty lodging house Kate threw her coins on the desk and said a fast hello to Meg. She pulled herself upstairs and into hers and Spots room.

She threw a fist at the wall as Spot pushed open the door. "Get out!" She screamed at him. He crossed his arms and stared at her intently.

"Dis' is my room your just visitin'." He sat for a moment waiting for a reply when a smell suddenly hit him. He looked around trying to find the source. "God, whadda ell' is dat smell?!"

"It's me!" Kate screamed. "I fell in some horse shit today! Yeah go ahead do your little smirk." She said as she grabbed some clothes from the drawer. "I'm taking a bath. You don't get a free show today so don't bother." She said pushing past him.

Spot watched her exit the room. He found he really enjoyed what the jeans she was wearing did to the backside he already admired so much. He shook his head. She had been angry and covered in horse shit and yet he found himself undeniably attracted to her. He heard the boys begin to pile into the bunkroom.

"Ey' boys stay clear of da washroom for now. Kate's in dere'." He made sure everyone heard. He sat down at the table a few newsies had been setting up and began to shuffle a deck of cards.

Kate ran her fingers through her long hair. She took another sigh. She had been doing it all evening it seemed it was the only way to hold in the sobs she felt sure were about to spill out of her at any moment. She had already finished her bath and started washing the horse stink out of her clothes. She knew it wasn't fair of her to monopolize the washroom but at this moment she didn't care who she offended. The fact that she was putting out a group of the opposite sex almost made her take pleasure in cleaning her clothes. She rung out her clothes and threw them over her arms. She didn't care at this point if her shirt became wet. She took one more sigh and walked quickly out of the washroom.

"So nice of ya ta join us." She heard Spot say. She sent him a glare.

"Don't you have someone else to bother? Why don't you just rack off?!" She was angry. The newsies sitting in the room were surprised that she had taken the tone she had with Spot Conlon. They turned to their leader to see what his reaction was.

Spot's eyes narrowed on the girl and he watched her walk back into his room. She slammed the door. He slammed his fist on the table. He flung his chair out from under him and walked over to his room. All of the newsies watched in silence. He threw open the door ready to say something when he noticed her huddled in the corner. She sat staring at nothing but he could see silent tears stream down her face. He glanced behind him at the newsies who were still watching him. He knew they couldn't see Kate and he really didn't want them too, not while she was like this. He sent a glare across the room that warned everyone to stay away and then walked into the room shutting the door behind him. He made a move towards her but her gaze did not move.

"What happened to ya today?" He asked as he sat down on her bed and looked down on her. She shook her head and started sobbing. Spot rushed down to her side and pulled her into his embrace. He wondered in his head what he was doing.

"Did someone hurt ya?" He asked concerned. She shook her head no and began to speak.

"I was stupid to think I could ever do this job." She whispered in between sobs.

"Why'd ya say dat? You'se woirked onna farm. You'se poifect for dis job." He said comfortingly.

"I was a Jillaroo on my family's farm, a farm that was ran by women after my father died when I was ten. I never had to prove myself to anyone. I especially never had to prove myself because of my gender." She spat out angrily as she gasped for air.

"Dey' gave ya a hard time for bein a girl den?" Spot searched her face for an answer. Her beautiful blue eyes had begun to redden from the crying.

"That and I made an idiot out of myself." She said angry at her self. "I let the morons watch as I tried to get to the reins on Hurricane."

"Hurricane?" Spot questioned.

"Yeah the brumby. He is a beautiful horse," Kate continued "I should have known not to have to many people around. One of them said something and spooked him. I fell down when I was in the pen trying to get away from him. I knocked myself out. That's when I landed in…"

"The horse shit." Spot shook his head knowingly.

"Yeah." She whispered as she felt one last sob pass through her body. She suddenly felt uncomfortable. She scooted back out of Spot's embrace. She had just confided in the enemy. More then that she had taken shelter in his arms. She felt herself fluster as she saw him in a new light. He sat starring at her still his eyes full of concern.

"Ya okay?" He asked as he watched her facial expressions change.

She shook her head in a slight nod. "Yeah, I am just really tired." She nodded towards the bed.

Spot pulled himself up. She had expected him to go towards the door and back out into the bunk room. Instead he began to pull himself out the window and onto the fire escape. He paused for a moment and stuck his head back in through the window.

"For what it woith ya don' seem like da kind of goil to give up wid out a fight ta me. Don' let dos' morons get to ya."

"Thanks." She whispered surprised by the kindness of his comment.

She threw herself on her bed and tossed and turned to get herself comfortable. All of the day's troubles had washed from her mind leaving one thought pulsing through her brain - why did she feel a sudden attraction to Spot Conlon.

**AN: I have no idea why my chapters keep getting longer and longer for this story. I know it can be a pain in the butt to read. Anyway I am looking forward to the next couple of chapters. There are going to be some big things going down. I already have them written it is just a matter of finding the time to type them. I didn't really edit this chapter much if you find any problems with it let me know. Also please please please review! I really would like to know what everyone thinks so far. Look for another update soon!**


	4. Am I Crazy?

**AN: I have to say thank you so much for the wonderful reviews I have gotten! I am really excited about this story! I can not seem to put my pen and paper away…. (Which is a bad thing….you should see my house…I have neglected it for far too long.) Anyway it seems that many of you guys are as excited about this story as I am and that thrills me! SO again thank you so much for the awesome reviews! Please keep them coming…it really does inspire me and make me want to keep going on with the story. Now to the usual disclaimer….I don't own Newsies….or any of the characters from the movie. I also cannot lay claim to the lyrics at the beginning of the chapters either. Those were written by Posie Graeme-Evans and Chris Harriot except for this particular chapter where the song was written by Chris Harriot and Michaeley O'Brien. The songs are preformed by Rebecca LaVelle and can be found on the **_**McLeod's Daughter's**_** Soundtrack. Now - on with the show!**

Chapter 4 - Am I Crazy?

_Don't know where I am  
Don't know where is home  
Don't know much at all  
But it ain't much fun alone  
Guess I'll work it out  
What else can you do  
Maybe life goes on with one instead of two_

_Days drift by  
Sometimes I cry  
I never really understood  
I always thought that you'd be there  
Was I crazy, crazy?  
Sometimes...its so unfair_

_And was I crazy, crazy?  
Sometimes...its so unfair_

Kate sat and stared at the calendar on the wall. Her face was pale and expressionless. Spot entered the room they shared and looked at her. He waved a hand in front of her face after his entrance caused no movement from her.

"Kate you in dere?" He asked sarcastically. He let his eyes follow her gaze and saw that they landed on the calendar. "Whas' da mattah did it look at you'se da wrong way or sumting?" He said realizing how stupid his joke was after it came out.

"Something bad is going to happen tomorrow Spot." She said coldly and without a shroud of doubt. Her voice sent chills down Spot's spine.

"What makes ya say dat?" He asked a little worried about what was going on in the girls head.

"Something bad always happens on December 9th." She said in the same cold tone.

"Kate something bad appens' everyday. It justta parta life." He said to her, still really confused.

"Wait and see Spot. I can feel it." She said eerily. He had never seen her like this and it was creeping him out.

"Well tonight we'se gots a pokah game and I know'se plenty of people dat are goin ta be lookin' forward ta seein you'se. So do ya tink ya could knock it off wid da Madame fortune tellar, doom and gloom crap?" He said a little meaner then he intended. He saw her eyes light up and he knew he had incited yet another fight between them.

"I am not being all doom and gloom you nob! I am telling you the truth. Don't talk to me like I am an idiot. I trust my instincts." She said angrily.

"Ya sittin' in da dark lookin' at a calendar and acting all looney. Ya shouldn't act like an idiot if ya don't want ta be treated like one." He spat out.

"You are such a…." she was cut off before she could finish.

"What ah drongo, ah nob, ah whacker? How bout' ah mongrel or ah knocker? Go ahead take your pick." He said smirking knowing he had taken away all of her usual insults.

"No," she replied with a smirk, "you're a jackass." She didn't usually resort to more American insults but since Spot had just taken hers she figured she could take his.

He shook his head deciding to let her win this one. There was no point in arguing with her. Not now at least - he was looking forward too much too poker night to let him self get worked up into one of their usual fights. He walked out of the room knowing she would follow because she could never pass up a game of poker.

It had been almost been four months to the day that Kate had come to live in Brooklyn. She had adjusted quite well after her first week. She had become friends with many of the newsie, especially Tails who she spent most of her time with in the evenings. The only major problem was that her and Spot seemed to constantly be at each others throats. The newsies all wondered why they hadn't killed each other by now.

Fights were almost a daily occurrence between the two. Insults would be hurled back and fourth; they would claim to hate each other's guts and yet the very next day they would be sitting together at Manny's having lunch as if they were the best of friends. They really had become friends and it was obvious to anyone that was around them all the time that they cared about each other. They were the true example of a love hate relationship as far as friendships went. They always seemed to know when they went into a fight which one was going to win and they always knew when it was time to end it. It was if they thrived on hating each other for periods of time.

Spot had been right in thinking that Kate would follow. She still wasn't acting as her usual self but she couldn't give up a chance to beat the boys at poker. She smiled widely when she saw the Manhattan boys walk into the bunk room. Mush was at her side in an instance. She had seen him only a handful of times since she had left Manhattan and she had missed him a great deal.

"Hey Jillaroo, how's it rollin?" He asked her as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh Mush I am so happy you are here." Her spirits seemed instantly lifted.

Spot had noticed the affect Mush had on her and felt a twinge of jealously at how instantly happy the boy's presence had made her. He secretly wished he had had that affect on her. He only seemed to be good at pissing her off. He watched as the two sat down and began to talk.

"So how'se life ere' in Brooklyn? Dey'se treatin' ya okay right?" Mush asked her as he motioned around the room.

"It's fine, and yes they are all good to me." She said sending a smile to Tails who sat across the room.

"Good…so how'se de job?" Mush asked. Kate lowered her eyes not wanting to look Mush in the eyes. Tails saw her apprehension and spoke up.

"The stable boys don't treat her to kindly there." He said looking at Mush.

"Tails!" She hissed.

"Dey treat ya bad? Whad dey can' handles a little competition from a goil?" Mush asked surprised.

"Apparently not…I don't know they just don't like me or the way I work with the brumbies." Kate said still not wanting to look at Mush.

"Whadda dey do ta ya?" Mush asked.

"They say things to her. I here them call some pretty bad stuff after her when I pick her up. They like to try and spook the horses too while she is working with them." Tails cut in.

"Tails that's enough," Kate sent him a look that told him to end the conversation.

"Ya shouldn' let'um treat ya's like dat." Mush commented.

"Well things aren't always so easy. I manage. Anyway I heard you have a pretty new Shelia." Kate said trying to change the subject.

"I do…but uh er' name ain't Shelia." He said confused.

"Ah mate, a Shelia is just a girl." She laughed. Mush shook his head and smiled.

"Well she ain't a goil." He said, "She's ah woman."

A few "uhn-huh's" of agreements could be heard around the room from the Manhattan newsies who had seen her.  
Kate noticed Tails exit the bunkroom. They all knew where the conversation was going. Kate admired Tails' strength of character. The boy had morals had and he had told her on more then one occasion that he planned to stick by them. He had tried to get her to go to church with him more then once. She had of coursed refused but he still insisted. She wished she had the decency to leave the room like he did but she couldn't pass up the poker game.

"So ave' ya slept wid' er' yet?" Jack interrupted her thoughts. She looked at Mush as a wicked grin crept over his face.

"Oh Mush, you're a bloody pig!" Kate said punching him the arms. All of the newsies began to laugh at her reaction.

"Ey' we can' all be like you'se goils hidin' our urges." Mush said defensively.

A chorus of agreement went out around the room.

"How'se do you'se all do dat anyway? We all know you wan' it as much as we do." Race added to the conversation.

Kate rolled her eyes as the boys looked at. "We're not desperate unlike you guys who trip over yourselves at the sight of a naked breast. We don't get all hot and bothered because some guy shows us his donger."

The room erupted in laughter at this.

"A donger?" Mush said trying to get out in between laughs. Kate laughed too.  
"That's what we call it in Australia." She said trying to contain her laughter, "but seriously for us ladies it isn't an issue." Spot snorted at the last part of her comment.

"What Spot?" Kate asked obviously annoyed.

"Jus tink its funny you'se groupin' yourself in and callin' yourself ah lady, dat's all." He said without looking up from his cards.

"What?" Kate asked clearly about to burst,

"Ya walk round' in pants, come ome' smellin' like horse shit, ya talk like a sailor, ya yell and scream all da time, ya like ta show off da goods." He added.

"Whadda ya mean - show off da goods?" Jack asked wondering if he had missed out on something.

"Oh yeah, loves ta walk round' da washroom naked." Spot said smirking at her. "Dats how she was da night of da last poker game in hattan' at least. Didn' make any attempt ta ide' whad was goin on underneath da back of dos' jeans."  
The boys looked around. All of them had wished they could have been there but then again they also would have missed the impending doom Spot Conlon had just brought upon himself.

"Number one I walk around in pants because I have to for my job. Number two I smell like horse shit because of my job which I have to have because I have to live. Number three I cuss and yell and scream all the time because I have to be around people like you." Her anger was rising as she continued. "Number four you should really think of changing your story around mister I smile when I pee." She turned and faced the room. "So you all know it is guys like Spot here that leave a little to be desired, "she said the words with emphasis and let her eyes drift down to his crotch, "that keep us ladies from jumping you all."

Spot was livid. He stood from his spot at the table and pulled Kate up by her arms. Everyone thought for a moment that he might hit the girl but all she did was leer at him as if daring him too.

"I tink yours' memory is ah little fuzzy dere." He spat out angrily inches from her face.

"You know I just don't think so. I mean if it was really something special it would have been memorable right?" She said with sarcasm.

"Damn Kate - I'll show ya right ere' maybe it elp' ya memory." Spot said reaching down to his pants.

"Because nothing says repressed homosexuality like whipping your donger out in front of a bunch of boys to prove your adequacy to one girl." She said coolly and with ease. The room which had been completely silent until then erupted in laughter.

Kate looked triumphantly at Spot and turned and walked out. He glared around the room before flipping the card table, a motion that immediately silenced the laughing newsies. He stalked off angrily to his room. Race thought momentarily of making a joke but thought better of it. He knew for certain this time that Spot would kill him if he heard.

Kate sighed as she made her way down the stairs. She had gone to far this time and she knew it. She actually felt bad about what she had said. It wasn't her fault though he was the one who went and told about their little run in that day in the washroom. Not even that but he had made it sound like it was a common occurrence amongst the two of them - like he saw her naked all of the time. Her thoughts shifted and a smile graced her face as she heard Tails' voice.  
"Look at the ships also, though they are so great and driven by strong winds, they are still directed by a very small rudder wherever the inclination of the pilot desires. So also the tongue is a small part of the body, and yet it boasts of great things. See how great a forest is set aflame by such a small fire! "Tails said reading from the Bible.

"Ah, did you choose that special for me?" Kate asked sarcastically. She turned around and sent a smile to Meg who had been sitting back in a chair listening to Tails read.

"Well we could hear your fight with Spot Conlon down here." Tails said calmly.

"He brought it on himself." She cried out.  
"Lassie I think the Bible teaches us to do unto others as we would have them do unto us not as they do to us." Meg added.

"Well that's nice." Kate said a little annoyed. She wasn't religious. Too many bad things had happened in her life and in the world to allow her to believe in a God.  
"You should think that over next time you decide to get in a fight with Spot or anyone else for that matter. And Kate, do not forget that the tongue may only be a small part of the body but it is one of the most powerful." Tails could see that Kate wasn't interested in finding God. He sighed as she said a quick goodnight and pulled herself up the stairs.

Kate walked back into the bunkroom and looked around. Some of the newsies were still playing poker but most had split up into small groups that were getting ready to leave. She spotted Mush and made her way to him.

"Ello' mate did you win much?" She asked him.

"Nah Race took most of de winnins' tanight. Woulda been more fun doah' if you'se an Spot had stuck round'." Mush said matter of fact.

"Well we had to give you a fighting chance mate." She winked at him.

"Ouch - Straight in da heart!" He said as he clutched his chest as if her joke about his poker playing skills had really hurt him. He watched as Kate's face went from lighthearted and smiling to pale.

"What did you say?" She asked seriously.

"Straight in da heart - are you okay?" He asked concerned. He could see that something was obviously wrong.

"Yeah I'm okay…I think I am just going to go to bed." She began to slowly back away. Mush went to reach for her but she shook her head and he pulled back. She turned and entered the room she shared with Spot.

Spot laid waiting for her on her bed. He was waiting for her like a predator waits for its prey. He shot up the minute he heard the door knob turn. He was about to yell but her face made him pause. She looked sickly.

"Whad's da mattah wid you'se?" He asked still angry.

"Please not now." She whispered as sat down on the bed. He shook his head deciding he would save the fight for another time. He was angry and concerned about Kate at the same time. He hated the affect she had over him. No other person in the world had made him so confused or drove him crazy as she did. He pulled himself up to the top bunk deciding that he had had enough of the day. The room went dark as Kate blew out the two candles on either side of the bed. He felt her throw herself down on the bed below him - she was obviously upset. The two laid in the silence only hearing each others light breaths. Soon both had fallen into restless sleep.

"Please don't get go in there! Please…STOP! Claire why aren't you listening to me? Tess, Jodi don't go in there….you don't understand!"

Spot woke up. He could here the sobs of Kate below him.

"Kate wake up ya dreamin'!" He said aloud.

"Oh God!" Kate shot up screaming. Sweat poured down her body. Spot threw himself off the top bunk to make sure she was okay. He lit a candle on the nightstand below. A lonely glow cast its self through the room lighting Kate who had her knees pulled up under her chin. She was crying but Spot heard no sounds. He pulled himself on to the bed.  
"You'se had a dream bout' yours family didn't ya." He asked in a quiet whisper. She shook her head in a slight nod.

"Whad happened?" He asked not sure if she would really tell him.

"I couldn't stop them. I couldn't stop them and they died!" She sobbed. He pulled her into him and let her cry. He felt the anger from their fight earlier wash away. He was worried about her.

"Tell me." He said as pulled away from her and lifted her chin so that they could look each other in the eyes. She shook her head as if to protest but then paused as if changing her mind. They sat in silence for a moment before she began.

"Two years ago on December 9th my sisters died." She looked at him wiping away the tears that were still coming down her face. "They died in a fire." She whispered. Spot nodded and spoke up.

"So why do you'se tink its yours fault dat dey died?" The gentleness of his voice surprised him.

"I wasn't with them. I should have been there. I could have stopped them from going in." Kate said trying to get the sentence out between her deep breaths. "I had put the shipment of kerosene in the barn earlier that week because our storage area was full. And then Claire insisted on bailing the hay before it was dry enough and…" She couldn't finish because she broke down into another sob.

Spot's face was marked by confusion. He knew she would get the story out eventually. He just pulled her in and rocked her slightly letting her soak his shirt. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing. He had never really been good at comforting anyone. Some how though he felt like he needed to comfort Kate when she was hurting. He wondered why she had such an affect over him. His thoughts were interrupted as she began to speak again.

"Claire wanted the order complete so she rushed it. She insisted we move the hay from the hayshed to the barn so that it was ready for pick up. We needed the money badly. The drought had killed so many of our sheep." She said calming down the more she talked. Spot said nothing, just listened.

"When you bail hay before letting it dry out completely the moisture and hot air can cause it to catch on fire. That's what happened that day. Claire and Jodi, and Tess rushed in to try and stop it and get the horses out of the barn. They didn't know about the kerosene." Her voice cracked. "We heard the explosion while we were riding…I should have been there…I would have been able to tell them!" She broke down again. "They told me to go and enjoy my day." She was sobbing.

"Your day?" Spot asked knowing what she meant but not really wanting to believe that something that horrible could happen on someone's birthday.

"My birthday," she replied in a quite whisper trying to suppress her urge to cry more.

"Dat's why ya tink dat tamorrow is gonna be bad - cuz' your sistahs died on your boirthday?" He asked.

She sighed. "There's more to it - but I'm not ready." She said in a whispery cry.  
He nodded and pulled both of them down on to her pillows. He let her head rest halfway in the crook of his arm and on his chest. He could feel his tear soaked shirt and sighed. He knew that she would in her own time get out the rest of her story to him. He also thought about her birthday being the next day and vowed to himself to make sure nothing bad happened.

He knew she would be asleep soon. He thought about how odd it felt being in bed with a girl and doing nothing but laying with her. He had lost his virginity at an early age. He had never found much use for girls beyond physical pleasure but something was different with Kate. He wanted to be there and he took comfort in knowing that he was there to console her. He was her friend and he feared that he wanted more out of the one person in the world who knew most how to drive him nuts. He wanted something more then friendship, even something deeper than the physical relationship he had with other girls. He pushed the thought aside quickly deeming it ridiculous. She had never expressed any interest in him or any of the other boys for that matter. She didn't seem interested in that sort of relationship with anyone. He rolled his eyes feeling stupid for wanting it all.

The morning came too soon for Spot and Kate. He was a little shocked when he woke up and found himself in spooning position with Kate in his arms. Nothing of course had happened but something felt right about having her in his arms and his body pushed up against hers. He rolled over gently careful not to disturb her. He threw open the drawers of the dresser grabbing a clean pair of clothes. He opened the door and turned around one last time to look at Kate, silently wishing he could crawl back in the bed with her and stay like they had been all day. He sighed and closed the door behind him making his way to the washroom.

Most of the newsies were already up. They yelled variations of good morning and hello to Spot when he entered the washroom. Spot nodded and continued to a sink next to one where Tails stood shaving.

"Mornin' Tails." He said.

"Morning Spot. How are you doing on this blessed day?" He asked a little too cheery for Spots taste.

"Blessed day?" Spot asked cynically.

"Palms 118: 24 - This is the day which the Lord has made; let us rejoice and be glad in it." Tails said knowingly.

Tails was always cheery in the morning - he had God and he never saw any reason to be anything but happy. It always irritated Spot that Tails could be such an optimist. Spot knew the boy's parents had been lynched and that his adoptive family had all passed away. He wondered how someone who had had such a bad life could always be so happy and believe in a benevolent God.

"How kin' ya always be so appy' when ya got dis kinda woirld around ya?" Spot asked bitterly as he motioned to the rundown lodging house and newsies who they both knew had hard lives.

"Jeremiah 29:11" Tails responded nonchalantly, "For I know the plans that I have for you,' declares the Lord, 'plans for welfare and not for calamity to give you a future and a hope."

"Dat's some future ya got dere." Spot said sarcastically as he turned his attention back to the sink.

"1 Thessalonians 3:9" Tails spoke up regaining Spot's attention. "For God has not destined us for wrath, but for obtaining salvation through our Lord Jesus Christ. It is not my future here on earth I am worried about Spot." Tails smiled at Spot and turned and walked out of the washroom.

Spot stood a little shocked that Tails had continued with their conversation after he had clearly signaled the end of the conversation by turning away from him. He thought about what Tails had said but just shook his head. He washed his face and threw on his clothes. He knew he needed to wake up Kate before she was late for work. He headed back into their room. A momentary panic went through him when he saw the bed they had previously sharing was empty. He looked at the window and noticed it was empty. He pulled himself through the window and climbed the fire escape up to the roof. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw her sitting up on the rooftop looking across to the sun rising over the bay.

"How ya'se doin?" He asked her as he came and sat down beside her.  
"Okay." She said weakly. He could tell she was exhausted from the worry and guilt that had wracked her the night before.  
"Tanks for um, listening last night." She smiled at him.

"No problem. Ya know'se doah we gonna have ta fix dis problem about ya memory." He said joking. She let out a laugh at the reminder of lasts night fight.

"You didn't have to tell everyone about that day in the washroom." She said cheering up slightly.

"Nah guess you're right. Dat's okay I got tousands' ah girls who could testafy for me." He grinned at her.

"Well that's something to be proud of." She said rolling her eyes.  
"Yeah it is." He said defensively. He pulled himself up. "Ya should go get ready…Tails is waitin'." She nodded and took the hand that he offered to help her up. He followed her back down into their room and watched as she disappeared into the washroom.

He turned his attention to Tails who was the only newsie left in the lodging house. He was sitting on his bunk reading his Bible as he waited for Kate. Spot glided over to him, walking casually with his hands in his pockets.  
"Ya always readin' dat ting aren't ya?" Spot said pointing to the Bible.

"Until the day I die." Tails smiled. They sat in silence for a moment before Tails spoke up again.

"Are you um, waiting for something? I mean you are usually gone by now." Tails looked worried. Spot thought for a moment that his face had reddened but Tails made know facial expression to prove his thought true.  
"Well, I'se kinda worried bout' Kate. She ad' kinda rough night." Spot said not sure he should really be discussing any of what Kate had said or what had happened last night with anyone else.

"Is she all right?" Tails asked his voice full of concern.

"Yeah I tink's so. She tinks sometin' bad is goin' ta happen taday." Spot said deciding he could trust Tails.

"Why?" Tails asked not understanding.

"Its da annvoisry of her sistahs deaths, and it's er' birthday. I tink dere's more to it den dat but she won' tell me." Spot said quietly. Tails shook his head in a silent nod before speaking again.

"Maybe that's why she started acting strangely after talking to Mush last night. He came to me and asked me to talk to her. I guess he said something. I can't remember what it was…" Tails paused for a moment as if deep in thought, "Oh yeah. I guess she went all weird after Mush said 'Straight in the heart' in response to a joke. I guess that's when she went in your room."

"I dunno maybe." Spot said although he doubted it. Something still wasn't making sense. He hoped she would tell him the rest of whatever it was soon. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Kate's entrance from the washroom interrupted their silent thoughts.

"What are you still doing here?" She said with a look of worry.

"Just ad' ta talk wid Tails ere." Spot said nonchalantly. Tails stood up and asked Kate if she was ready to go. She nodded and waved a quick goodbye to Spot. He watched her as she left. He felt his heart pang and wondered in the back of his mind if she could be right about something bad happening today.

As Tails and Kate walked along she noticed that he was unusually silent. He was usually spouting of verses from the Bible or discussing injustices being done to "God's World" by nonbelievers. Kate usually had to remind him that she was a non believer which would start him on another spiel. She had to admit that she admired his persistence he never gave up on trying to get her to believe and go to church. She knew he was persistent because he cared about her and she had to admit it was nice to know someone cared about her so much. This morning though was different and that played on her growing anxiety. She finally heard him speak up.

"Spot told me it was your birthday today." Tails said quietly.

"Oh…" She could feel anger creeping over her, "he did, did he? What else did he tell you?" She asked.

"He told me today is the anniversary of your sisters death." Tails said with a look of pity towards Kate. Kate shook her head.

"He had no right…" She didn't get to finish her thought.

"He was worried about you. I think he just wanted someone to talk too." Tails said quickly.

"Then he should have talked to me about it!" She said angrily.

"We both know Spot would never let on that he is concerned about you." Tails said quietly. Kate knew then that Spot hadn't told him everything. He didn't know that Spot had indeed let on his concern. He had done when he had taken her in his arms. He had done with the way he looked at her. She felt her anger soften as she remembered the tender side Spot had shown to her. She knew she was beginning to fall for him and that broke her heart.

"So how old are you anyway?" Tails said trying to change the conversation.

"Eighteen." She said quietly.

"Well happy birthday." He said with a quick squeeze of her hand. She smiled at him and turned her gaze to the Owner's Club Stables which was now in their sights. He followed her to the entrance.

They were surprisingly early. She rolled her eyes as she saw the other stable hands waiting outside of the building. She noticed a few of them were drinking.  
"Great!" She said aloud as she sighed. As they came to the entrance she saw the stable boys stares go from her to Tails.  
"I think you should go." She whispered to Tails who had not been oblivious to the looks of pure hatred.

"I am not leaving you alone out her with them. Who knows what they will do to you." He whispered back quietly.

"Is dis yer fella ere' Kate?" The stable hand called Luke walked up next to her and Tails.

"He is just a friend." Kate said feeling anxiety pulsing through her veins.  
"Ey' darkie what'se yours name?" Luke asked with slurred words.

"Abraham but my friends call me Tails." His words were crisp and clear and showed no signs of fear as he held his hands out to Luke.

Luke looked at him with disgust and ignored the hand. "You'se shore is brave walkin' round wit Kate ere'." He said gesturing to the girl who stood at Tails side. Tails just shrugged his shoulders.  
"We're friends we don't have anything to hide." He looked at the other boys directly.

"Ey' darkie…why don't ya go an git' us anudder beer fore' woik!" One of the other stable boys yelled out.

"I don't think I will be doing that." Tails said confidently.

"I tink you'se should do what we'se says - ya wouldn' want woid to get out about the violent darkie named Tails would ya?" Luke was inches from Tails face. "Ya know darkie lynching don't just appen' in da South. Just cuz' you'se in da north don' mean people like yours kind round' ere."

"We are all the children of God here so you must mean our kind." Tails said still unfazed.

"You better watch yourself darkie." Luke said as a few of the other stable boys began to stand up behind him. Kate could see Luke's hand moved into a balled fist. Kate took that as her cue.

"Tails it is time for all of us to get to work." She turned to him so her was towards the boys. She looked at him with pleading eyes. He relented knowing that she was upset. He nodded to her and glanced at the boys.

"It's been nice talking to you." He said with a smile towards the stable boys. Kate couldn't understand how he could stay so calm. She watched as he turned and left and then pushed her way past the others and into the stables.

Anxiety plagued her through the day. She tried to push away thoughts of the past two years as she worked with Hurricane. She was relieved when the end of her work day came. She saw Tails and grabbed his arm pulling him away as quickly as she could from the stable hands who were exiting behind her.

"Please." She looked at him as his eyes glanced back to Luke and the other boys. "I don't want a repeat of this morning." He nodded at her seeing that she was clearly worried. They walked in silence to Manny's.

When they came into the small restaurant it was plagued with newsies. Spot waved at the two as they walked in through the door.

"Hey ya's two'se how was ya day?" He asked.

"Okay." Kate smiled weakly. She still felt nervous though she tried to hide it. She knew both Spot and Tails could see right through her. They were kind enough however not to push it. Tails went next.

"Mine was great. I sold all of my papers in record time, have enough for dinner, and will be able to make it to church services tonight-truly a blessed day!" He said cheerfully. Kate noticed that he left out the part about his run-in with her chauvinistic bigoted coworkers.

They made their usual small talk as they ate their meals. Newsies came and went and soon everyone had finished their meals. Tails headed for church and tried to convince the other newsies and Kate to come along. No one did. Kate smiled at him as he turned to leave knowing he wouldn't give up that he would be back at it again tomorrow trying to save their souls. She walked to the lodging house with Spot and a few newsies. She was tired and decided she wanted to go straight to bed. When she walked in she paid her money to Meg and said quick goodnights to everyone. She tossed and turned for hours wishing she could get comfortable. She heard Spot come in a few hours later. He pulled himself up to the top bunk and a few minutes later was snoring. Kate was restless. She decided to try and walk it off and silently let herself out of the room and into the bunkroom. She glanced around at the beds noticing that Tails' bunk was still unoccupied. It wasn't unusual though. Often times when he went to church in the evenings he would spend his nights finding places for the homeless to stay or finding ways to get them food.

She pulled herself downstairs and lit a single candle that sat by the couch. She walked over to the bookcase and glanced some of the titles over. She was startled when she heard the front door of the lodging house slam open. She watched in horror as Tails collapsed to the ground.

"Oh my God…Meg!" She screamed. She could her stirrings from both Meg's room and the newsies upstairs. She ran over to Tails and dropped to her knees; she could see blood draining out of his side. She saw that he had been sliced with a knife all over his body. She trembled at the sight as Meg rushed over to him.

"Runner laddie go get Dr. Brewer right now!" Meg screamed at one of the newsies. Kate hadn't heard them walk by she had been so distracted by Tails injuries. Meg began looking over his wounds. She grabbed his chin and gently turned his head. The room gasped as the side of Tails face that had been previously hidden came into view.

"Oh my God!" Meg and Kate both let out gasps. Kate felt strong hands pull here up and guide her away from Tails. She heard someone talking.  
"Get er' outta ere' Ace." She thought it had been Spot. She felt Ace lead her up the stairs. She didn't resist. She didn't want to see Tails like that. She tried to clear her head as she began to sob. She just couldn't get the image of his face out of her mind. She had seen it done to animals but never imagined it being done humans. The cruelty and torture she knew he had faced was too much. She tried to sit down and relax. She tried to tell herself that he would be okay. Yet she couldn't shake the image. All she saw was an unconscious Tails with "N" that had been branded onto his right check. She didn't need to ask….none of them had. They all new what the "N" stood for. She began to weep. She felt guilty leaving him. He hadn't left her alone this morning. They were friends he needed her. She pulled herself up and began to walk down the stairs. She paused on the last step as she heard the doctor speak.  
"Time of death 11:59pm December 9th."  
She looked down as tears began to blure her vision. She turned herself quickly and ran upstairs.

Spot knew as he saw the sudden movement out of the corner of his eye that it was Kate. He didn't follow her at that moment. He kneeled at his friend's body, crossing his friend's arms.

Spot looked down anger seething through him that someone could do this to another human being. He was handed a blanket and he knew what he was to do. He gave his friend one final glance. He noticed the well worn Bible sticking out the dead boy's pocket. He pulled it out and stuck in his own pocket. As he covered his friend's body with the blanket he said aloud-  
"Ecclesiastes - chapter t'ree voirces one tru' eight." He paused before starting. "Dere is an appointed time for everyting. An dere' is ah time for every event undah heaven. Ah time ta give boirth and ah time ta die. Ah time ta plant and ah time ta uproot whad is planted. Ah time ta kill and a time ta heal. Ah time ta tear down and ah time ta build up. Ah time ta weep and ah time to laugh. A time ta mourn and a time ta dance. Ah time ta throw stones an ah time ta gatter stones. Ah time ta embrace and ah time ta shun embracin'. Ah time ta seoirch and ah time ta give up as lost. Ah time ta keep and ah time ta throw way'. Ah time ta tear apart and ah time ta sew tageddah. Ah time ta be silent an a time ta speak. Ah time ta love an ah time ta hate. Ah time for war and ah time for peace." He stood up silently and made his way upstairs.

**AN: Wow another really long chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. I loved writing it because I was able to use some of my favorite pieces of scripture - in particular the last part from Ecclesiastes. I can't tell you how much I debated over making it read like normal scripture or making it sound like Spot was really the one saying it. I hope I made the right decision. Also the one piece of scripture on the power of the tongue can be found in James 3:4-5. I didn't spend much time editing (again) so if you notice any mistakes let me know. I really, really want reviews for this chapter! I cannot tell you how badly I want to know what you all thought. There is so much more that I have planned for this story but before I take it there I want to know what my readers think - so please leave me a review and let me know! **


	5. In His Eyes

**AN: You guys are awesome! I have never had such positive response to one chapter as I did with the last one! I got a few angry PM's about my decision to kill off Tails. Sorry about that…I felt it was necessary to the story. Anyway I REALLY appreciate all of your kind words (and even the angry words) because they helped me decide where I am going to take this. So thank you all for your reviews! Now on with the usual disclaimer - I don't own Newsies or any of the characters in it. I also didn't write any of the lyrics at the beginnings of the chapters those were written by Posie Graeme-Evans and Chris Harriot (unless otherwise noted.) The songs are all preformed by the wonderfully talented Bec LaVelle and can be found on the **_**McLeod's Daughters**_** soundtracks. By the way - my friend told me I should make this clear - hooroo is Aussie slang for see you later.**

Chapter 5 - In his eyes

_He, he don't belong anymore  
And he, he has no place anymore  
It's dark and cold  
So dark and cold  
And he, he don't belong anymore_

_Nothing in his heart  
Nothing in his soul  
Nothing in his eyes,  
Empty and cold  
Nothing left to stand for  
No one left to hold  
Nothing in his hands anymore  
He don't belong anymore_

_He don't understand anymore  
And he, he can't believe anymore  
The truth, the lies  
The pain when he tries  
He can't understand anymore_

_Nothing in his heart  
Nothing in his soul  
Nothing in his eyes  
Empty and cold  
Nothing left to stand for  
No one left to hold  
Nothing in his hands anymore  
He don't belong anymore_

_No father, no son  
No future, no past  
No place on this land  
No lover, no wife  
No reason to fight  
No reason to stand_

_Nothing in his heart  
Nothing in his soul  
Nothing in his eyes  
Empty and cold  
Nothing left to stand for  
No one left to hold  
Nothing in his hands anymore  
He don't belong anymore_

Spot glanced at the calendar on the wall. It was February 9th. He shook his head knowing today marked officially three months since Tails had died. He pushed the thoughts aside and continued to button his shirt. He glanced down at Kate who was awake but hadn't made any effort to move out of bed.

"Ya gonna git up anytime soon dere' sleepin' beauty?" He asked her sarcastically.

"Rack off!" She yelled at him. Spot jumped to miss the pillow she had hurled at him.  
"Well could'ya get da lead out. I'se gotta get me papes still." Spot glanced down at her. She rolled her eyes.

Things had been different between the two of them since Tails had died. He was the one who now escorted her to work every morning and picked her up in the evenings. He hadn't planned on it being that way but the first few weeks after Tails' death had left him worrying about her. He felt this need to be around her to protect her from herself. She wasn't over Tails' death, he knew that. He also knew that she for some reason blamed herself. The irony of the fact that Tails had died on Kate's birthday hadn't passed him.

He watched her as she grabbed some clothes from the dresser they shared. She looked at him sending him an ice cold glare as she made her way out of their room. Spot shook his head as she exited. She had been that way for the last couple of weeks. Spot had been relieved when she started cracking jokes and coming up with sarcastic remarks again. Now he longed for the days were she would sob over their friend's death. At least then he knew he could comfort her. Now she was bitter. She hid behind her wit and refused to let anyone to close. Spot had to applaud her though-she had mastered the trick in a few weeks, Spot however had been working to perfect it for a lifetime.

Spot didn't know how much more he could take of Kate. The line they both knew never to cross in the past when they would argue was now constantly abandoned and mostly done so by Kate. He walked out the door and sat on a bunk nearby the washroom door. He sighed unsure what to do with Kate. He knew that if one of his own newsies had talked to him the way Kate had that he would be out on the streets in a second. He couldn't bring himself to make that same gesture with her. He still cared for her. He hated that he couldn't find it in him to treat her the way he treated everyone else. He had let his feelings for her get the better of him and that angered him. It wasn't as if he had a chance at this point. When she had let him comfort her, he felt as though the might be going somewhere relationship wise but, now that she was acting defensively and bitter all the time she refused to even allow them the opportunity for anything more than fighting.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kate stalked into the room.

"Ya ready ta go?" He asked her. She nodded a silent yes towards him.

They walked in complete silence towards the stables. Kate wouldn't have it any other way. That had been hers and Tails' time together. That had been when they would talk about anything and everything. Her heart ached every morning that she had to make the walk to the stables without him. She could feel her throat tighten as she pushed back the tears that she knew wanted to fall. She was sick of crying. It seemed that was all she had done for the last two years and she didn't have it in herself to wallow in self pity anymore. Aside from that every time she cried she had a habit of doing it in Spot Conlon's arms and she that worried her. She felt safe and comfortable there and that worried her. She had fallen for him but she knew she had no choice - she couldn't let herself act on her feelings. She shook her head.

Spot had been watching Kate and wondered what was going on in her head. He sighed as the stables came into their view.

"I wills pick ya up ere' at four. Den we'se kin go ta hattan' for pokah nigh' from ere'." Spot said matter of fact.

"Yeah - hooroo." She said as she pulled herself through the doors of the stable.

Spot turned and left making his way to the distribution center. The newsies were all long gone by the time he got there to by his papers. He didn't have any trouble selling his papers even with the late start. He wandered around after he had sold out. He grabbed lunch from a street vendor not feeling much like going to Manny's. He decided to walk to the docks where he had first met Kate. He pulled himself up to his perch. He watched as groups of new immigrants made their way into the streets of New York City. He looked for what he usually looked for - some lonely little boy who had lost their family. He didn't see any. His eyes drifted over the crowds and settled on a teenage girl. She was petite with blonde curls that framed her face. She was beautiful Spot thought. She didn't appear to have anyone around her. He watched her for a moment tempted to help her. She looked lost as if she had no idea where to go. He sighed when a man suddenly grabbed her arm. Spot watched as she smiled at the man and pulled him in for a hug. He had had enough - he needed to go pick up Kate anyways.

He made the walk back to the stables with a scowl on his face. He wasn't in a good mood. He was angry with Kate for being such a bitch lately and he was angry with himself for letting her get to him. When he came to the stables he looked for Kate who was usually sitting on stoop waiting for him. He began to panic when he didn't see her. The door opened suddenly and Spot thought he would see Kate. Instead Allen walked through the door.  
"Ah - perfect timing. Hello Spot! Kate asked me to tell you that she didn't feel like going to the poker game and that she would just walk her self home." Allen said smiling at Spot.

"Ey' Allen - tanks." Spot said trying to hide the anger that was seething through his veins.

He turned to leave. He was angrier at Kate at that moment then he had ever been before. How could she be so stupid? She went off by herself on the streets of Brooklyn? He pushed himself through the crowds of people and ran when he had enough room too. He bolted into the lodging house panting as he saw Meg dusting off one of the bookcases.

"Where is she?" He asked angrily.

"Upstairs laddie but…"Meg didn't get to finish her thought as he pulled himself up the stairs. He threw open the door to the room he shared with her. She was sitting on her bed brushing her long brunette locks. He was taken aback for a moment. He had only seen her with her hair down once before - the day he had walked in on her in the washroom. He thought to himself about how beautiful she was before his anger began to return.

"Where da hell were ya? Ya ain't supposed ta leave alone!" He yelled at her angrily.

"I told Allen - I figured you could just go to the poker game from there." She said quietly.

"I woulda taken ya ome' foist!" He said still yelling at her.

"I managed fine thank you." She said hotly setting her brush down.

"But what if ya hadn't managed? Ya could be lyin' in some alley beat up or…" Spot was interrupted.

"Dead….because that would be a pity wouldn't it?" She said bitterly.

"God what da ell' is da mattah wid you'se?" Spot yelled at her a little shocked that she had so little concern for her own life.  
"What's the matter with me? You're the one who is ah piker! You don't let anyone get close to you and you revel in being the one that everyone fears but there must be something wrong with me right?" She yelled at him letting her pent up aggression out.

"Yeah dat's right because I live in da real woirld where da streets are tough… and ya lose da people ya closes too." He screamed at her.

"Yeah you think?" Her tone angry tone softened slightly. "Then maybe you can understand why I don't really care to be in the real world anymore." She said slightly defeated. He felt his anger diminish.

"Ya can't jist give up like dat dough. Dere's some reason you'se ere'." He said gently as he sat next to her on the bed.

"You almost sound like Tails." She said sadly.

"He was a smart boy. He knew da truth'. We'se all gotta ah purpose. You'se just gotta find out what yours' is." He said quietly.

"You believe in God don't you?" She asked him as she stared at his face. He looked directly into her eyes.

"I dun know." He said, "I guess I jist don' like ta tink dat bad tings happen ta people and dats da end of it. I mean Tails' had a hard life and yet he lived everyday like dere was somthin' bettah waitin' for im'. I jus' don' picture im' gone. I tink he's found is' bettah life." Spot stopped talking and looked at Kate. She nodded.

"I wish I could picture him you know in a better place and happy. All I see when I think of him is his face the night he died. All I think about is the horrible things that must have happened to him." Kate said choking back a sob.

Spot put his arm around her. He didn't expect her reaction.

"No." Kate said as she pulled away from him.

"Whats da mattah?" He asked her a little hurt.

"I…just…don't." She said at a loss for words.  
"Damn it. What da hell do ya want from me den? I'se don't get you'se. Ya finally talk ta me after weeks of actin' like you'se hate my guts and den you'se pull away from me? Ya see now why I don' go round' sharin' me feelins' and lettin' people close." He screamed at her. She knew then she had hurt him.

"Spot I'm sorry…" She said desperately as he pulled himself off the bed.

"Who da hell was I kiddin'?" He said more to himself then her.  
"What? Spot just talk to me!" She asked confused as she pulled on his arm to try and stop him from leaving.

"Get off of me!" He yelled at her as he yanked his arm out of her grip. "I don't wanna talk ta you'se!" She went flying back as he pulled away from her.

"Then what do you want to do?" She screamed angrily as he made his way through the bunkroom. From her spot in the doorway of their room she watched him stop and turn around. He walked towards her with a look in his eyes that scared her. When he reached her he grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her back.

"Spot what the hell are you…" Her scared words were cut off by his rough kiss.

As he kissed her he could feel her struggle and he began to lighten the kiss making it gentler. He slowly released her hands as he began to feel her lips move against his. They were lost in the kiss for a moment and Spot felt his anger wash away. Suddenly Kate pulled away and sent him a look of sadness.

"I'm sorry….I can't do this." She said as a tear slid down her cheek. Spot's earlier anger returned. He shot her a look and turned to leave.

"Spot wait you don't understand!" He heard Kate scream after him. He didn't turn back this time. He ran down the stairs and out the empty lodging house. He thought he had heard Meg say something to him but he ignored her.

Kate stood in the doorway of hers and Spot's room sobbing…she hoped he would come back but her heart had told her she had blown it. She turned around unsure of what to do with her self. She sat down taking a deep breath to try and help her stop crying. She reached under her bed and pulled out the large carpet bag she had brought with her from Australia all those months ago. She pulled out an envelope and began to stare at its contents. There were pictures of her parents and her sisters. She pushed those aside and instead picked up the last one in the pile. She stared at it a moment. She smiled remembering the day well as she stared at herself in the photo. She was wearing a simple yet elegant wedding gown. The man standing next to her in the picture had his hands on her waist and was kissing her check. She sat the picture down and picked up the last item from the envelope. She fiddled with it in her hand before letting it eventually slide on to her left ring finger. She didn't have to read the inscription on the inside of band. "Katie - Straight in the heart my love" she said aloud. She smiled down at her hand starring at the simple gold ring. She laid herself down clutching her photos and let her self drift into dreams of the past.

Spot walked angrily to the Manhattan lodging house. He was already late. He didn't really care about playing poker tonight. Truth be told he didn't really want to go to Manhattan - but his usual nights stay at least meant that he would have a day away from Kate. He knew even if he went to the races with Race like he usually did he could still avoid her. He just wouldn't go back to the stables with Race. He shook his head. He had made a fool of himself. He had been angry when she pushed his arm away from her earlier but she had sounded so desperate to stop him from leaving. He had thought maybe somewhere in her pleading that he had heard a concern that comes from caring for a person. He had kissed her. She had kissed him back. It had been the best kiss he had ever had. He had felt sure that they were right together at that moment - that's why he couldn't understand why she pulled away. He kicked the ground angrily as he replayed the events in his head again. He could see the Manhattan lodging house in his view. He had been walking for awhile but he felt he still needed some more time to cool down. He walked around a little while longer. When he came back to the lodging house he saw Newsies from other boroughs exiting the building. He stopped in front of the Brooklyn newsies who sent out shout of hello and 'where ya been?' He nodded at them and took Ace aside.  
"Make shoah Kate makes it ta woik alright tamorrow. You'se know where it is. You'se in charge til' I get back." Spot said looking at the boy seriously.

"Shoah Spot." The boy nodded confidently. Spot turned away and pulled himself into the lodging house.  
The Manhattan newsies were getting ready for bed when the Brooklyn leader walked into the bunkroom. The same shouts of hello and questions about his recent whereabouts came to him just as the Brooklyn Newsies had done moments ago.

"I'se taught you'se left me ta go ta races all by'se my little old self." Race said sarcastically. Spot smirked and shook his head.

"Where's Kate? Why didn' shes' come tanight?" Mush asked concerned. Spot could feel his anger slowly return but his face remained the same and his tone indifferent as he replied.

"She didn' feel like comin' tanight." He said.

"Oh." Mush said not really feeling like his question had been answered. What he had really wanted to know was how was she doing since Tails had died. She had been a wreck on the day of the dead newsie's funeral. They hadn't had a poker night in January out of respect for Tails so he hadn't seen Kate in awhile. Earlier that night the Brooklyn newsies had told everyone else of the horrible fights her and Spot had been having as of lately. He knew they were both hot tempered but these fights sounded extreme. He was worried about her. His thoughts were interrupted as Jack began to talk to Spot.

"Heya Spot…nice of ya ta join us." He said sarcastically. He saw the glance Spot shot him and immediately knew something was bothering him. Spot had most everyone around him fooled into thinking he had only one emotion - anger, Jack however, knew Spot better then that. He had known Spot along time. Mack, the former Brooklyn leader, had introduced them as kids. Although they had grown up as Newsies in different boroughs they had become fairly good friends. Jack was one of very few people Spot would let his guard down with. Jack watched as the newsies began to pull themselves into their beds. He glanced at Spot knowing the boy wanted to talk.  
"Hey uh' Conlon we'se got trouble wid da Bronx again." Jack said loud enough so everyone could here. It wasn't a lie the Bronx leader Day O'Connor had been running his mouth all night during the poker game. The room let out grunts of agreement.

"Well whadda we'se gonna do bout' it?" Spot asked playing along.

"We'se should talk." Jack said matter of fact. He opened the window and made his way from the fire escape onto the roof. Spot followed. None of the newsies thought much about the two leaders leaving. They both were smart when it came to dealing with people who gave the newsies problems. They figured if anyone could stop Day from running his mouth or trying anything it would be Jack and Spot.

When Spot reached the roof his friend looked at him concerned. He didn't like it when Jack worried about him. He didn't like it when anyone worried about him.

"So whad's da mattah wid' you'se?"Jack asked. He sat silently waiting for Spot's answer knowing it would take the boy a few minutes to let his defenses down.

"It's uh, Kate." Spot said unsure he wanted to have this conversation anymore.

"Yeah I'se hoid from ya newsies ya two'se ain't been gettin' long too well lately." Jack said knowingly.

"Yeah she took Tails' death real ard'. She's been real bittah lately. I ain't been able ta get er' ta talk ta me til' tanight." Spot responded.

"Ya tryin' ta get er' ta talk ta you'se? Dat don' sound like you'se." Jack said a little surprised. He thought he could see his friend blush but didn't say anything.

"Yeah so?" Spot said defensively knowing he had turned red.

Jack smirked at his friend finally understanding. "Ya like er' don' ya?" He asked.

"Yeah Jack I like er'." Spot said in an annoyed tone. He wasn't happy that his friend was enjoying this conversation so much.

"So did ya tell er'?" Jack said wiping the smirk from his face after hearing his friends tone.

"I tink she knows." Spot said cynically.

"Why do ya say dat?" Jack asked confused.  
"Cuz' I kissed er' Jack - I kissed er' and she told me ta back off." Spot said angrily as he threw his hands up in the air. Jacks eyes went wide.

"Wow - didn' see dat one comin'. Ya kissed er' and she told ya no." Jack was shocked. Spot had his troubles but getting girls wasn't one of them.

"I know!" Spot said seeing his friends face, knowing what he was thinking.

"So now ya's hate er' guts cuz' she ad' da balls ta reject ya." Jack said out loud.

"Nah I don' ate' er' I jist don' get'er. I ain't evah kissed a goil like dat before. I mean - I dunno - I just don' see ow' she could walk away from something like dat." Spot said as a hazy glaze washed over his face at the memory. Jack looked at his friend wide eyed.

"Ya more den like er' don't ya?" He asked shocked. Spot jerked his head back towards his friend as he came out of his haze.

"Kelly you'se treadin' on thin ice." He said coldly.

"Fine ya don' love er'." Jack said throwing his hands up defensively. "But if ya don' love er' why dwell on er' just find someone else." He could tell Spot was taking into account what he was saying.

Spot hadn't considered that he might love her. He thought that the thought was absurd. Spot Conlon was to smart to let himself fall in love - that's why he didn't have girlfriends like the rest of the newsies. He was famous for his love'em and leave'em lifestyle. Once he got what he wanted physically out of a girl he didn't want anything else. He wasn't like that with Kate though. He certainly wanted to be with her physically but he felt something so much deeper with her. It was like that morning he had woken up with her in his arms. He had never felt so content. He never let the girls he usually had stick around to fall asleep in his arms. That was a sign of something more to them. He hadn't slept with Kate but he knew if he ever did he would never treat her the way he did all the other girls he had been with. What made her so special? He couldn't possibly love her? Could he? He remembered that Jack was standing next to him.

"Good point Kelly." He shook his head and then pulled himself back onto the fire escape. He didn't want to have this conversation anymore. He had things he needed to think about.

Jack sighed as he watched his friend pull himself onto the fire escape. He had wondered if the advice he had just given Spot was really all that good. He still couldn't believe that Spot had fallen for someone. Kate much less - they seemed like they would drive each other nuts. He decided to let sleeping dogs lie. If Kate had rejected Spot how could it hurt for him to go and get himself another girl? Kate didn't want Spot - someone else would. He pulled himself over the fire escape deciding he was tired.

Kate had been asleep a few hours. She woke up in a night sweat. The pictures she had fallen asleep with fell to the ground. She lit the candle on the nightstand next to her as bent down and picked the pictures up. Her breathing was heavy as she remembered the dream she had just had.

In the dream she had been back in South Australia. She was riding her horse Blaze racing along the expanse of Caledonia, her family's farm. She came to the dam and heard laughing. She saw other horses and her sisters clothing tossed aside. She ran to the edge and found her three sisters playing in the water below. Jodi had called to her and told her to get in. She had stripped and joined them. They played happily enjoying the time they had away from working the farm. She heard a voice call down to them and saw Nate standing above them. They had all screamed and tried to cover their vital parts. He laughed at them as they pulled themselves out of the water and they threw their clothes back on. He reached over and pulled her in for a kiss when she was finally covered. She made some snide remark about him sneaking up on all of them and he grasped his chest "Straight in the heart Katie - straight in the heart." She smiled. He had been telling her that for years. It had turned into a joke between them but it also meant much more. They all five climbed onto their horses and rode back down to the house. She saw Nate's family waiting for all of them. Nate's mother had made them all dinner. Even her own parents who she knew had been dead many years were there. They sat in her family's large dining room. She felt happy for the first time in along time. She sighed and remembered asking why things couldn't always be like this. She sat in shock as she heard them all say "because you have to go on Kate." They disappeared one by one. Her sisters and Nate were left as she felt tears streaming down her face. They asked her to let them go. She shook her head no as she watched her sisters leave. She felt Nate's strong arms around her and felt him kiss her as he whispered in her ear "It's time sweetheart. Don't stop living Katie. You're not ready to be here. You have to go on with your life." She cried trying to hold on to him as he whispered "I love you." He was gone in an instant and that was when Kate had woken up.

She didn't cry. She hadn't had such a vivid and real dream of her home or her family since she had left. It had almost terrified her. She had moved on? Hadn't she? She had gone as far away from Caledonia and South Australia as she possibly could. It was the only way she could stand to live. She shuddered as she remembered the one person who hadn't belonged in the dream but was there anyways. Tails had been sitting at the opposite end of the dining table across from her. He had been chatting with her father as if he belonged there. He had smiled at her and waved a quick hello before turning his attention back to her father. Her mind turned back to reality as she picked the envelope that the pictures had been in up and put them all away. She slid the ring she had fallen asleep with off of her finger. She wanted to hurl it across the room. She was angry. Why had her family and the love of her life told her it was time for her to move on? She had known that for a long time and that was what she was trying to do. What did Nate mean when he said get on with her life? She had been doing that. She looked at the ring one last time before shoving it in the envelope with the pictures of her family. She threw the envelope back in the carpetbag and kicked it under the bed. She didn't want those memories anymore. She was flustered but tried her best to rest because she knew she had to go to the races the next day.

Spot avoided the stables like a plague the next day. Race didn't understand why Spot didn't want to see Kate but valuing his life decided not to ask.

Kate had acted much the same. Race had seen her and waved hi. They talked for a little while. Race found it amazing that she had managed a whole conversation without asking where Spot was. She knew just as well as he did that they always came to the races together. He shook it off as odd but decided not to let them bother him.

After the races Spot headed back to Brooklyn. He still wasn't in the greatest of moods but he had won some money at the races. He had bet on Hurricane, the horse Kate had been training. It had made its debut and done well.

He didn't want to see Kate. He didn't want to talk to her. He had been wishing for the last day or so that he could go back to that day seven months ago and look down and avoid jumping on her. He smiled at the memory of her on the ground. He shook his head. It was those kind of things that had been getting to him. Smiling when he was thinking about her, imagining what kind of life they might have if they could be together, imagining what kind of lover she would make. He hated himself for letting all those questions run through his mind. He knew he would be picking her up from the stables. It had been a race day and that meant that she got off of work at six instead of four. He had always picked her up then and hadn't made any arrangements for the other boys to do so. He sighed as headed towards the stables.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard shouts coming from a doorway on his right. He was surprised when the curly haired blonde girl that he had seen at the docks yesterday slammed the door and took off running. Spot watched as the door opened behind her and the same man from yesterday came running after her. The man easily caught the girl and twisted her arm around forcing her to face him. She tried to escape and was screaming for help as the man pulled her back into the doorway. Spot sprang into action. He whirled the man around and began punching him. The man tried to take a few swings but found that Spot was to quick for him. He relented screaming a few choice words at the girl before throwing himself back into the door of the building the two had run out of earlier.

"Thank you." The girl whispered with a smile. Spot noticed then the bruise that was forming around her right eye and the buttons missing from her blouse.

"He didn't…." Spot couldn't finish his thought.

"He tried to but I ran out her and then you…" She said knowingly as she had caught his gaze examining her.

"So uh, I'se seen you'se before wid im'." Spot said not wanting to sound like a stalker.

"He is my husband's brother. After my husband died he said he would take me in. I guess he thought we would be married or something." She said quietly.

"Well ya gotta ah place ta stay? Cuz' you'se welcome ta come stay at my lodgin' house." Spot said motioning over his shoulder.

"Really? Oh I don't know. "She said unsure.

"It's full ah' boys but I'll watch out for ya. My boys don' mess wid anyting I tell'em ta stay away from." He said proudly.

"Are you a newsie?" She asked curiously with a smile.  
"Ya - howed' ya know?" He asked a little taken back.

"Your fingers are stained with newsprint." She said still smiling. "I think I will stay with you…I'm sorry I don't know your name." She said searching.

"Spot, Spot Conlon." He smiled and held his arm out to her. She took it and let him lead the way.  
"I'm Prudence Bartlett. You may call me Pru." She said with a smile.  
When he they made it back to the lodging house he noticed the bruise around Pru's eye had darkened greatly.

"We had bettah get some ice on dat." He smiled at her. He introduced her to Meg who didn't seem to happy with another girl around. She shook her head but allowed Spot to pay for her bed. She went to icebox and chipped away a chunk, wrapping it in a towel, and then handed it to Spot before turning back to her mopping. She knew bringing another girl in her was a recipe for disaster between Spot and Kate. She only hoped it wouldn't tear them apart…they so clearly belonged together.

Two hours later the door slammed making Meg jump out of her seat. She saw Kate who looked like she had fire burning in her eyes. She slammed her money down on the table and asked angrily, "Where is he?"

"He's upstairs lassie but…" Once again she had been ignored as Kate raced up the stairs.

No one paid much notice to Kate as she stalked into the bunk room angrily it was when she tore open the door to Spot's room and started screaming at him that anyone noticed her.

"You stupid bloody idiot, you hypocrite…you yell at me for walking home alone and then forget about me so I have to walk home alone?" She yelled at him ignoring the girl on her bed.

"Kate stop ya sniveling I had ta help Pru ere'." He said angrily.

"Oh the tramp on the bed's name is Pru huh?" She asked not caring at that point who she offended.

"Kate!" Spot said having enough of her. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the room.

"Stop dis' now." He said furiously. She shook her head.

"You sure move on quick Spot." She said staring at the blonde girl on the bed.

"Dat's nough'." He said stepping in between Kate's view of Pru,

"I'm sorry I forgot ya's. Pru ere' was getting woirked over and I ad' ta help her out." He said coolly.

"Yeah he saved me." The blonde girl name Pru spoke up. Kate cringed as she spoke. She glanced at the bed and then around the room.

"So what am I supposed to leave the room for the night or is this going to be a quickie?" She asked trying to make him angry. His eyes lit up but he somehow found it in him to remain calm.

"I moved ya stuff ta Tails' bunk. No ones usin' it. Pru is gonna stay in ere' now." He watched her face go from anger to surprise and then to sadness and back to anger. It wasn't right of him to toy with her by using Tails but he didn't care anymore.

"I thought you didn't want me in the bunkroom with the boys?" She said angrily.

"Da boy's ain't gonna touch ya. Dey like ya's for some reason." He said surprised that he had remained calm this whole time. She looked under the bed and noticed her carpet bag. She made a move and Pru screamed thinking Kate was coming after her. Spot was about to grab her fearing the same thing. He stopped when he saw Kate bend down and pick up the carpet bag. He watched her as she sent both him and Pru and icey glare. She walked through the door and threw herself onto Tails old bunk. She sighed heavily. No one said anything just pretended that nothing had happened.

Kate lay in the bunk. She couldn't sleep-it didn't feel right lying in Tails' bunk. She hated Spot at that moment for putting her in a situation where she was forced to think about Tails. She hated him for not understanding why she couldn't be with him. Not yet at least. He hated her even more for bringing such a beautiful girl in to take _her_ bed. Spot had rescued Pru and Pru was ready with the praise she knew he liked. He had searched for it from her that night he had helped her in the ally but all she had told him was that she could have handled it herself. She was angry for herself for always trying to be the tough girl. Pru had played the damsel in distress well but Kate played damsel who is going to shot your balls off better. She sighed. She shouldn't be mad at Spot. He had tried to be there for her. He had signaled that he wanted something more and she had pushed him away. She wasn't ready. Thoughts of Nate swirled through her head. He had told her in the dream to get on with her life. He couldn't have possibly meant to find someone else to love. She felt the tears building up inside of her. She choked them back and fell into a restless sleep.

Spot was restless too. He had been wondering all evening if he had really forgotten Kate or if he had done it on purpose. He hated hurting her the way he had. He wanted to run out to the bunkroom and tell her he was sorry but that wasn't the way things worked. He rolled over on his side and inhaled deeply. He enjoyed the way Pru smelled. He hadn't really expected things to escalate so quickly. He had found her attractive and had thought she would be the perfect thing to get Kate off of his mind. He didn't think they would actually start out with a physical relationship but after Kate had left she made her move and he didn't stop her. She was asleep in his arms now. He sighed aloud. She didn't fit perfectly against him the way Kate had. He tried to adjust his body to fit to hers but he couldn't get comfortable. He pulled his arms out from around her body and sat up gently. He looked at her hand and noticed a tiny gold band. He hadn't noticed the ring before. She had said she was married though her husband had died. It made him feel guilty as though he had been having an affair with a married woman. He knew her husband must have died recently because she was just coming to live with her brother in law. That made him feel even guiltier. He sighed once again and rolled over trying to get himself to sleep.

Pru was happy when she felt Spot pull his arms out from around her. She had never been the cuddle after sex kind and she was surprised that he was. She had been glad that he had come when he had today although she hadn't been completely honest with Spot about who the guy was that had come after her. The man Spot had beaten up had indeed been her husband though she thought he was nothing but a worthless factory worker. He hadn't worked her over as she had lead Spot to believe. She had been stupidly having an affair and her husband had found out. She had just gotten in the middle of her husband and her lover's fight. She had told her husband they were through after his fight. That's when they had gotten in the argument and she had run out of the building and that was when Spot had come in. She hadn't planned on going with him but something on him had caught her eye. She had seen his gold tipped cane and knew she could probably get a small fortune for it. If only she could separate him from it. She would have to gain his trust. She would have to do it the only way she knew possible and that was by playing up his ego. She glanced at her finger. It had been sheer luck that she had gotten the ring. It was good too because she could use to play along with her story. Her husband had been too poor to buy her a ring. She was lucky neither Spot nor Kate had seen it fall from Kate's bag when she was stalking out of the room. Her thoughts turned to Kate - Pru knew that the brunette could be a problem for her. She would have to deal with her eventually. She closed her eyes again hearing the sounds of Spot sleeping next to her. She didn't know how long this set up would last but it definitely had potential.

**AN: So there it is the end of the fifth chapter. Please let me know what you all think! I love to hear what you guys liked and disliked about the story. Once again I didn't really edit it. I only sent small chunks to my friend to read so I think some parts are okay but if you notice any mistakes let me know. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	6. Too Young

**AN: Okay this chapter has taken me forever and a day!! I can't even tell you…I know what I want to happen I just can't seem to get there. I also have to say that I was disappointed in the lack of reviews for the last chapter. (Thanks to those though who did take the time!!) I think that is a big part of why this chapter was so difficult to get out…I wasn't as motivated. Anyway on with the usual disclaimer I don't own Newsies or any of the characters from the movie. I also did not write any of the lyrics from the beginnings of the chapters those are by Posie Grame-Evans and Chris Harriot (unless other wise noted.) The songs can be found on the McLeod's Daughters soundtracks and are all preformed by Rebecca LaVelle. Now on with the show!**

Chapter 6 - Too Young

_Whatever I do  
Wherever I go  
The past goes with me  
A little bit sad  
A little regret  
The pain stays with me_

_What should I do?  
I think that I know -  
Forgive and forget and let go_

_Was I too young?  
Did I act badly  
Can I learn to forgive  
Myself completely?  
Was I too young  
Did I make a mistake  
Can I learn to forgive myself completely  
What should I do..._

_Whatever I say  
Whatever I think  
I'll always wonder  
Did I do the right thing  
Would I do it again  
Could I do any better?_

_What should I do?  
I think that I know -  
Forgive and forget and let go_

_Was I too young?  
Did I act badly  
Can I learn to forgive  
Myself completely?  
Was I too young  
Did I make a mistake  
Can I learn to forgive myself completely  
What should I do..._

_If only I hadn't said what I said  
If only I hadn't done what I did  
And I don't want to face the past  
again and again  
I don't need any more pain_

_Was I too young?  
Did I act badly  
Can I learn to forgive  
Myself completely?  
Was I too young  
Did I make a mistake  
Can I learn to forgive myself completely  
What should I do..._

_Was I too young?  
Did I act badly  
Can I learn to forgive  
Myself completely?  
Was I too young  
Did I make a mistake  
Can I learn to forgive myself completely  
What should I do..._

Kate sat on the steps outside of the stables. It was a beautiful day for a change. Kate had never seen snow before and she thought that the New York winters were never ending. She smiled when she saw Ace walking towards her. He had been in charge of taking her to and from the stables for the last two months. That had started soon after Pru moved in.

"G'day mate…how was selling?" She asked happily.

"Ah it was alright….I still got one left dough'." Ace said smiling back at her.

"Well it just so happens I am in need of a newspaper." She smiled widely as she held out a penny towards him.

"Yeah cuz' dere ain't gonna be any left over at da lodgin' ouse' tanight." He said sarcastically.

"Yes but I need mine now..." she replied smartly. He relented and smiled at her kindness.

"Ya don' hafta do dat ya know." He said with a sigh.

"I know and you don't have to walk me to and from work everyday but you do." She said as cool breeze whipped a few loose strings of her hair around.

They chatted about the weather and the stories from that days newspaper as they made their way to Manny's to meet the rest of the Brooklyn Newsies for dinner. Kate enjoyed Ace's company. He wasn't anything like Spot or Tails. He was uncomplicated and lived his life from day to day. He seemed carefree and just willing to let life take him where ever it chose. Kate liked that about him. He was a person who was willing to be friends with no strings attached and that suited Kate just fine.

She smiled when she walked into Manny's and made her way to her usual table. Ace slid into the booth next to her. She and the other Brooklyn Newsie began a lively discussion on the newest horse she had been training. It was named Phoenix and had been giving her a great deal of trouble. The newsies always seemed interested in finding out her latest battle with the beast. The room quieted down suddenly when Spot and Pru walked in to the restaurant hand in hand. Everyone said quick hello's to the Brooklyn leader and his girlfriend before turning back to their own conversations. Kate only smiled weakly at the two.

Ever since the night Pru had come to the lodging house things had been dodgy between Spot and Kate. They were no longer friends but made attempts at being civil towards one another. That mostly involved avoiding each other whenever possible. Although Kate had been angry with the arrival of Pru and her own forced move into the bunkroom she was now grateful for the way things had worked out.

Kate watched Spot and Pru for a moment as they pulled themselves into empty chairs at a table in the corner. She had to admit they seemed happy together. That made her happy. He deserved to be happy. Deep down she wished it was her he was with instead of Pru but she wasn't ready for another relationship and she didn't know if she ever would be.

The change from Spot's room to the bunkroom had also allowed her to make some new friends. She got along well with many of the Brooklyn Newsies and found she enjoyed their company. It made her miss her short time in the Manhattan Lodging House though. It had also given her sometime to think things through. She had told Spot when she first came to Brooklyn that the stay would only be temporary. She hadn't intended on staying so long. The night after Pru moved in she had decided it was time for her to move on. She had been doing well working with the horses. Hurricane, the first horse she had trained, had been doing well on the race circuit and she had made quite a bit of money off of his success. She had been saving the money and waiting for a chance to look for a new place to live. She hadn't had a day off to really do much exploring for a new place but she had asked Allen for Friday off and he had agreed. She smiled to herself deciding that things were finally going to work out.

After eating dinner at Manny's Spot and Pru set out on their own leaving the other Newsies behind. They walked hand in hand to the docks that were across the street from the Lodging House. As they made their way down the docks Spot turned and lifted the petite girl by the waist helping her up to the perch. It had become routine for them to come here - ever since they had started dating two months ago. Things had started out fast between them but had slowed greatly. Things had become far less physical and more emotional between the two. Spot who had been uncomfortable with her at first found him self falling hard for the girl. She had a way of making him feel important even when they were on their own. Pru for her part had been surprised to find she had feelings developing for the boy. She hadn't felt the way she felt about him with anyone else before and that scared her. She had feared soon after their first night together that she might be falling in love with him. She had decided soon after not to screw it up. She didn't care about the gold tipped cane anymore…she just wanted to be with him. In the back of her mind she kept hearing a voice that reminded her she was married but she would ignore it. The feelings she had for Spot were too great for her to take time to worry about that.

They lay together on the perch of the dock and watched the sunset. Spot thought to himself how perfect the moment was. He had been glad that he had taken Jack's advice and found someone else. He had proved to himself that he hadn't really loved Kate. At least that was what he told himself. As he lay with Pru's head on his stomach as his thoughts turned to Kate. They hadn't said more than two words to each other in two months. He wished he could go back to the time when Tails was alive when Kate was her old self. That had been a time when they were friends. He wished they could go back to the night when he had first brought Pru to the lodging house. He had thought about apologizing to her for how things had gone down that night two months ago but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't know what to say. Every time he practiced apologizing he felt like an idiot. The fact was he hated that he had kissed her. It had given everything away and he was embarrassed by the fact that she had rejected him. He had never been rejected before and he certainly couldn't believe that he wanted to be friends with the only girl who had rejected him. He pushed the thoughts of Kate aside deciding he only wanted to focus on Pru.

He thought for the first time that he maybe had gotten things right with Pru. They weren't madly or passionately in love but they were happy together and he had never felt that with any of the other girls he had been with. He had to be honest with himself though, this was the first time he had ever really given anything past a physical relationship with a girl a shot. Things seemed to be working themselves out. He was happy when he was around Pru and she seemed the same way. He took comfort in having her by him every night now. He smiled as he looked down and saw that Pru had fallen asleep. He thought to himself. Maybe things had worked themselves out…maybe Kate was just supposed to be the person to open his eyes. She had been the one that had left him wanting more…maybe that didn't necessarily mean it had to be a serious relationship with her. He shook his head remembering he had decided to only focus his thoughts on Pru. He closed his eyes and let the setting sun wash over him and the girl he thought he had fallen in love with.

Kate didn't feel like playing poker with the other newsies when they had returned to the lodging house after dinner at Manny's. She could feel anxiety building up in her as she anticipated tomorrow. She was excited to go and find a place of her own but she was a little worried. She had only ever been with the newsies since she had come to the US and she hadn't told any of them her plan to leave yet. She hadn't even told Ace yet that his usual escort to work wasn't needed. She decided that she needed someone to talk too…but wasn't feeling like being chummy and jokey like she would have to be if she went to one of the boys. She found herself pulling herself down the stairs of the lodging house as she looked around for Meg.

"Ello' Lassie," she heard Meg's kind voice and looked around until she spotted the older woman sitting in an old lounging chair in the corner. Kate smiled at her. She had never thought Meg beautiful, more ordinary than anything, but something about the way Meg had draped herself across the chair reminded her of the pictures of the beautiful society girls that Kate read about in the newspapers.

Candles glistened around the room sending a peaceful glow to light Meg. Kate stared at the woman for a moment. Meg's hair was red but streaks of gray had begun to invade her beautiful auburn curls. She was not fat but her plump curves suited her petite frame. Her face showed her age more than anything - wrinkles had begun to plant themselves around her eyes and lips. Her green eyes still had a sparkle of youth and vitality to them though.

"Meg how did you end up here," Kate found herself asking suddenly. Meg looked up a little surprised by the question.

"What do ya mean Lassie?" Meg asked unsure.

"Well I mean how did you come to this Lodging House? What made you leave Scotland?" Kate responded not sure why she really wanted to know such personal things about the older woman's life.

"Well…"Meg hesitated. Kate sensed that she didn't really want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked." Kate said quickly.

"No darlin' it's alright. I just was a little taken back. Sit down…I will tell ya." Meg said smiling at her. Kate nodded and sat in a chair across from Meg.

"I left Scotland twenty three years ago to come to New York. It was me and my son." She smiled as if in her own world.

"You have a son?" Kate asked a little surprised.

"Ay Lassie, his name is Mackenzie McDonnough. I named him for is' father. Mackenzie means son of a fair man." She smiled brightly speaking about him. Kate smiled back.

"So you and your son came here alone? What happened to your husband?" Kate asked. Meg's smile turned to a slight frown.

"Ah Lassie, he passed on. A year after our son was born. That is why I came here. There were no jobs for single woman trying to raise babes in Scotland." Meg said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kate said sadly. Meg sensed her sadness and realized it stemmed from more then just the loss of her own husband twenty four years ago. It took her a moment and then she realized.

"What was his name lassie?" Meg asked. Kate looked at the woman confused. "Your husband, what was his name?" Meg asked again. Kate was a taken back by the question and hesitated a moment before answering.

"Nate…Nathaniel…Nathaniel Kingland," She said hesitantly.

"I thought so." Meg said shaking her head. "He passed on?" She asked but said it as more of a statement.

"Yes." Kate whispered. They sat in silence for a moment before Kate finally spoke.

"Meg, how did you know? How did you know it was best to leave Scotland? Did you ever fall in love again? Did you…" She paused. She didn't feel right invading the woman's personal life.

"It's alright darlin'," Meg said smiling before she continued. "I left Scotland because I needed work. I had a child to raise. I won't lie though. It wasn't hard. There were many memories of my Patrick all around that I felt I had to get away from." Kate nodded in understanding.

"And lassie the Lord took care of me because a year after coming here I married a man named Edgar Fairclough. He was from Barbados of all places…but he was of Scottish roots." She laughed. "We met in the market and things went from there. This is his lodging house."

"So that's how you ended up here" Kate said more to herself. She looked at the older woman. "Meg, what happened to Edgar and Mackenzie?" Kate asked. Meg sighed but gave Kate a smile.

"The good Lord took my Edgar home six years ago. Mack is married and has two children. He and his family live in California. Mack got land out there and he is running a farm." Meg said with a small laugh.

"Mack, as in the former leader of the Brooklyn newsies?" Kate was a little surprised.

"Ay Lassie…that was my Mack calling himself the leader of the Brooklyn newsies." She laughed.  
"Well wasn't he?" Kate asked confused.

"He looked out for the boys…I guess you could call him a leader but he was always just my son to me." Meg said seriously.

"Spot sure admires him. He talks about him a lot." Kate said matter of fact.

"Ah him and Spot were very close. Mack still writes to him." Meg said with a look of sadness. "Spot doesn't write back though…I think it hurt him a great deal that Mack went so far away. I can't say I blame him. I was hurt too."

Kate shook her head in understanding. "So why didn't you go with him?" She asked.

"These boys" she said motioning to the floor above them. "Mack had a family. He was in love and is happy. I feel like I have an obligation to these boys though. I have to be their family because they have no one else lassie." Meg replied.

"I admire that." Kate said with a smile.

"You know lassie, Spot doesn't like to get close to people but he didn't always use to be that way. You should know that for Spot to care so much about you the way I can tell he does is something special." Meg said seriously.

"Ah Mate, he has moved on. I'm just another one of his newsies." Kate said sadly. "He has Pru and that's fine. He seems happy doesn't he?"

"Well I don't know." Meg said considering the young girls question. They sat in silence for another moment.  
"Meg how did you know you were ready to move on after your first husband died," Kate asked quietly.

"Well lassie," Meg paused as if wondering if she should really tell Kate. "When I met Edgar I was sure that I couldn't love anyone like I did Patrick, he was my first husband. I had this dream. I know that's odd but Patrick came to me and told me it was time for me to move on. I knew there was a reason that it happened when I met Edgar. I just decided to open my heart again and lassie I was given many good years with a man I loved dearly. I have been blessed to have had two great loves in my life."

"A dream…" Kate didn't finish the thought out loud.

"Darlin' I think I have to go to bed. I can hardly stay awake." Meg said tiredly.

"Alright Meg - thanks for talking with me." Kate said a little sad their conversation was ending.

"Anytime darlin'." Meg said happily as she pulled herself out of her chair.

"Meg can I still come and talk to you when I'm not here anymore?" Kate blurted out as Meg was halfway across the room.

The older woman turned around surprised. "Of course darling," she responded with a nod understanding immediately what Kate meant.

"When are you leaving lassie?" She asked sadly.

"Soon," Kate said with a matched sadness. They nodded silently at each other. Meg gave her a quick smile before pulling herself into her room. Kate sighed deciding she was ready for bed too.

Spot sat playing poker with Pru in his lap. He hadn't seen Kate when they had come in from the fire escape. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Kate walked in silently and pulled herself onto Tails' old bunk. She rolled over and pulled her blankets over her and said a quick goodnight to Ace who sat in the bunk next to her.

Spot was worried about her. He didn't want to be but he could tell something was bothering her. He cursed himself again for caring so much for her before turning his attention back to the poker game and Pru.

Morning had come and voices rose angrily through the Brooklyn Lodging House.

"What the hell do ya mean ya ain't takin' Ace widdya?" Spot screamed angrily.

"I can do this fine on my own. I don't need him to walk me from place to place…he has his own job!" Kate yelled back.

"Ya taken im' end of discussion…" Spot spit out but was cut off.

"I am getting rather tired of you trying to run my life and the lives of everyone else around here. I am going by myself and that is the end of the discussion." She said calmly before turning quickly on her heels.

Spot watched her angrily. He considered continuing the fight. He actually felt good. This was the most him and Kate had spoken in a long while. He would let her think she had won but he wasn't giving into her…not on this issue.

Kate had already visited two different boarding houses. Neither had been accepting new borders. She hadn't given up hope though. Her mind was filled with racing thoughts but she couldn't shake one overwhelming feeling. Someone was following her. She was sure she had seen the same figure a few times. Far enough away that whoever it was could pull out of her line of vision instantly but close enough that she felt fear welling up in her. She cleared the thoughts deciding she would be okay as long as she stayed out in the open and avoided ally ways.

She visited a few more boarding houses always noting the presence a few yards behind her.

When she walked into the next boarding house her eyes began to wander. Her nerves were shot as she saw through the window the same figure lingering in the shadows across the street. She turned her attention when a man came walking in and with a heavy Italian accent began speaking.

"May I help you?" He asked as he looked her over.

"I was wondering if you were accepting new tenants." She said in a small voice.

"I am but I am afraid it is probably more then you could afford on your own." He said. He didn't mean it meanly but the people who typically rented in his boarding house were married couples with children. Entire families worked to make rent each month.

"How much is it?" She asked with a frown.

"For a one bedroom eighteen dollars a month," He said matter of fact.

Kate thought her eyes might pop out of her head. Eighteen dollars was a lot of money. She had been saving for quite sometime and knew she could do it but still the thought of so much money surprised her.

"Can I see the room?" She asked quietly.

"If you can't afford it I see no point in showing you the room." The man said gruffly he had been kind up until now but he was getting annoyed.

"I assure you I can afford it." Kate replied sternly. The man only shook his head before motioning her to follow him up the stairs.

Kate was ecstatic as she left the boarding house that belonged to the Italian man. She had finally found some place to live. She smiled brightly…this meant a new beginning - one where thoughts of Spot didn't force her heart and head into conflict. Her spirits came crashing down a few seconds later as she caught the figure who had been following her earlier out of the corner of her eye. Her hand instinctively went down to the waist of her skirt. She felt for the gun that pressed tightly against her stomach. She knew Spot had told her not to carry the gun but she hadn't listened to him today. She was going out on her own and felt she needed someway to defend herself. She decided she had had enough of whoever this was. She ran forward a little knowing that the person following her would try to catch up. She threw herself into an ally and pinned herself as close to wall and the entrance of the ally as she could. She readied the gun as she waited for her stalker to follow her into the ally.

She watched as the figure ran past her.

"Don't move." She pointed the gun at the back of her pursuers head. "Turn around."

"It's just me Kate." Spot turned around slowly with his hands up. "What the hell are you doin' wid dat?! I told ya not to use that _thing_."

Kate relaxed slightly before anger began to pump through her veins. "You bloody idiot I could have killed you! What the hell were you thinking following me?!"

"I wasn't gonna let you go out on your own." He said angrily taking a step towards her.  
"I was fine…God damn it Spot…I can't take this anymore." She turned around ready to leave the ally.

"Ya parently' you just gonna go off and leave like everyone else around here." He yelled coldly. His voice echoed through the ally. Kate stopped in her tracks.

"I am leaving because we had a deal - when I get on my feet I get out of your lodging house…remember? I think I have more then overstayed my welcome don't you?" Kate asked the loudness of her voice dying down.

"What are ya talkin' bout? I mean ya don't have ta go." He said searching for the right words. It had been the deal she was right but she fit in with the Brooklyn Newsies…she fit in with him.

"Yeah I do Spot. I have to move on. I never intended to stay as long as I did. I have a good job. I make good money - enough that I can live on my own. I shouldn't be taking up a bed that someone else could be using." She tried reasoning out loud.

"But da lodgin' house is your home. What about the boys? They like you'se - they ain't gonna want you to go." He said trying to think of all the reasons she should stay without vocalizing the one he knew might work - he wanted her to stay.  
"I think they will be okay. I still will go to poker nights and it's not like I won't be close by. I can still see them." She brushed off his reasons one by one.  
He shook his head deciding to let the last reason stay a secret. "So ya are really gonna leave den'?"

"Yeah I found a place. The last place - I am pretty sure you saw it." She said sarcastically.

He had seen it. He wasn't too happy that was the place she had chosen. It had been the same building the Pru had come running out of few months ago. He decided not to say anything.  
"So how did you get the day off anyways? I mean Pru actually let you come out here and follow me." She said finally breaking away from the anger that had been seething in her voice. He shot her a look that told her not to go there. He walked up beside her and put his arm around her in a sort of playful headlock.

"So ow' come you don't talk ta me anymore?" He said teasingly.

She pulled away smacking him lightly. "It isn't like things have been exactly normal since well…" She let her words trail off. They both knew she was talking about the time that Spot had kissed her. They walked in silence before Spot stopped.

"I'm sorry for puttin' you in that situation. I shouldn't have kissed you like that." He said quietly. Kate stood in silence. She was at a loss for words. She had never heard Spot apologize before and had never imagined him to be the type that would. She finally nodded and gave him a sad smile.

"It's okay. I just wish you would have let me explain." She said sadly.

"So explain now. I am listening." He said in a quiet whisper.

"I can't do it here. I have to show you." She took his arm and began leading him back to the lodging house.

When they reached it they found the building empty. Kate made her way to her bunk and pulled out her carpet bag. She tossed aside the photos of her sisters that he had already seen and smiled when she came to the one she was apparently looking for.

She sighed slightly before handing it to Spot. He was shocked to see Kate and another man in the photo. She was wearing a white gown and he immediately recognized the scene in the photo as her wedding day. It made sense to him now as he felt a twinge of guilt pulse through him.

"You were married." He said nodding as he sat down on the bunk. She gave him a silent nod.

"What was is' name?" He asked not sure really what to say.

"Nathaniel, Nathaniel Kingland. I married him just a few months after my sisters died. We grew up together."

He could hear the sadness in her voice.  
"What appened' to him?" He asked quietly.

"He got sick. He held on for a week or so but I knew I was losing him and pretty soon he was gone. On my birthday exactly one year from the time my sister died and one year from the time that Tails would die. You see why I don't like that day now?" She choked the last part out as a tear rolled down her cheek.

He pulled her in for a hug knowing no words could comfort pain like that. They sat like that for awhile before she finally felt ready to break free from his strong arms.

"You want to see my wedding ring?" She gave him a smile to single that she was alright. He smiled back and nodded.  
She dug through her bag. Her motions became a bit more panicked as she clearly couldn't find what she was looking for. She threw herself on the floor and began looking under the bunk. Spot tried to question her about what was wrong but all she would say was "Oh know…please don't be gone."

He knew she was about to lose it and decided to help her look for the ring. After a few minutes he knew it was a lost cause. He would just have to ask the other newsies - chances were though that if one of them found it it had been hawked by now.

She turned in silence taking a seat on the bed next to him. She wasn't crying but her face had a look of anger. She was angry…how could she be so careless with her own wedding ring. It was one of the very few things she had left of Nate after all. She felt Spot pat her knee and tell her reassuringly that they would find it. She doubted it and she knew he did too. She just smiled weakly and began to pick up the photos from her bed.

This was her last day in the Brooklyn Lodging House…she was going to try and enjoy it but she couldn't shake the feeling of loss as the anxiety of her lost wedding ring built.

"You know I like it bettah when we're friends." Spot said quietly.

"Yeah me too," Kate said looking at him.

"So whaddya say friends?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"Sure…mates…best mates." She smiled back at him and pushed all thoughts of her missing wedding ring aside.  
"We'se gonna hafta have a party tanight since this is your last night here and all." He said more to himself.

"That really isn't necessary." Kate said a little surprised.

"Please da boys will have my ead' if I pass up an opportunity for booze, women, and pokah." He said sarcastically.

"We we wouldn't want that would we?" She replied with the same sarcasm.

She decided that she should get her packing done now. She set aside an outfit for the next morning and began folding her few clothes back into her large carpet bag.  
Spot decided to leave her alone for awhile and set off on a search for Pru and Whiskey. If anyone knew where to get cheap provisions for the night it would be Whiskey. He shook his head. He felt terrible that Kate had lost her wedding ring. Her wedding ring - he still couldn't imagine her married. He couldn't get the picture out of his head. She was smiling and happy - an innocence appeared over her that clearly had long since been destroyed. He couldn't blame her now for pushing away from him that day when he had kissed her. She didn't love him. She didn't feel the same way. She felt that way about someone else. He could feel his heart pangs in his chest but pushed them aside. He was in love with Pru now…right? At least he and Kate would be friends again. He would see to it that he did nothing to screw that up.

Kate woke up slowly as her bed was shaking. Her head was pounding and she thought for sure she was going to vomit right then and there.

"Bloody hell stop shaking my bed!" She pushed Spot away as he smiled at her.

"Ya don' hold your alcohol to well dere' do ya?" He said with a smirk. She was a tough girl but she was small. It didn't take much to knock her out. Spot laughed recalling the night before how Kate was the first one to pass out at her own party.

Kate sent him a glare bringing him back into the present.

"If ya get up now I will help ya carry ya stuff to da new place before ya gotta go ta woirk." He said. She sighed knowing that it was a good deal. She just wasn't sure she was actually physically capable of it. She began to pull herself up and tried to ignore the swirling room around her.

When she was finally ready she threw her carpet bag at Spot. She was clearly annoyed that he didn't feel anywhere near as bad as she did at the moment. They walked in silence. The streets were still empty and the sun was just beginning to shed light onto the shadows that enveloped the city.

"Ya know your welcome to come back to da lodgin' house anytime." Spot said quietly.

"Thanks." She smiled slightly. As they came upon the boarding house she would now call home Spot felt sadness washing over him.

She took her bag from him. "I can take it from here."

"Hurry up. I ain't gonna let you walk ta woirk alone…even if it is just a few blocks." He said defensively ready for her to argue with him. He was surprised when she gave a slight nod and entered the building.

A few minutes later she was back on the streets.

"Dat was quick." Spot said a little surprised.  
"Well Antonio, he runs the boarding house, gave me the key to my room yesterday so I only had to drop my stuff off." She said quietly. She was beginning to feel a little better walking in the morning air. She was also pleased that her and Spot seemed to be getting along again. She knew they couldn't be anything more then friends but she was glad at least that they could be that.

They said quick goodbyes at the stables. Spot went off to the distribution center and Kate began to set to work. She was early but decided she would rather get started then wait. She wasn't surprised to find that Thunder, the newest horse she was training, had hurt his foot over night. He hated being pinned in and had a tendency to get violent. She set off looking for medical supplies. The vet who normally took care of the horses was off working at the races today. She knew she was on her own in taking care of the horse. She could hear voices rising and knew that the stable hands were beginning to pile into the building to start work. She ignored them and continued her search for bandages. She threw open cabinets finding all sorts of odds and ends but never any supplies she needed. She went to the supply closet and began moving around different crates. Something glinting in the light caught the corner of her eye. It was behind a board in the wall. She couldn't resist as she lifted the board which was loose. She jumped a foot in the air when the long metal stick fell to the floor with a clang. She bent down and picked it up. It was branding iron. She turned it around in her hands wondering why someone would hide it. She suddenly dropped it again as she felt waves of nausea wash over her. Her vision started blur from the tears that were seconds away from spilling over. She tried her hardest to get out of the supply closet. She needed air. She clutched her stomach but found she couldn't hold it in any longer as she began vomiting. When she felt she had no more in her she made her way back to the horses. The other stable hands began making their usual comments of chauvinism towards her. She said nothing but pushed her way past them and out to the streets. She had no idea where she was going but she had to get the memory out of her head. Her discovery plagued her. Memories of the night Tails died began to play over and over in her head. She couldn't shake the thoughts. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath but all she could picture was the branding iron that had been in her hands only moments earlier and the brand at the end of the metal stick…a simple almost crude letter "n". The same one she had seen on her friend's face the night he had been murdered.

**AN: Okay so there it is - the sixth chapter. PLEASE take time to review it. I really seem to thrive with my writing when I have critiques whether good or bad. Again I didn't edit much so if you find mistakes let me know. Thanks.**

**NEW AN:While you are here I also have another favor to ask. I have a poll on my profile page regarding my next fanfic and which newsie you all want to read about so please stop by and take it. Thanks again -Emily**


	7. Take the Rain Away

**AN: Hello one and all…I know it has been an unusually long amount of time since my last update for this story. Thanks to all of those who reviewed…I appreciated it greatly. If you are enjoying this story - check out some of my others…I would love to know what you all think of those too! Also I am getting ready to write my next story…I have the idea but have yet to decide which Newsie it is going to be about (I am attempting to break my Spot streak…since I always seem to go to him first when I am writing about the Newsies.) SO please stop by my profile page and let me know who you guys want to read about (even if it is Spot).**

**The usual disclaimers - I don't own Newsies and the lyrics at the beginning of the chapters are all written by Chris Harriot and Posie Graeme-Evans. All of the songs can be found on the McLeod's Daughters Soundtrack(s) Volumes 1, 2 (and yes finally!) 3. BTW - This one of my all time favorite songs from McLeod's if you get the chance you should totally try to find the audio of it. Thanks- Emily**

Chapter 7- Take the Rain Away

_Give me confirmation  
Let me walk out of the storm  
Don't wanna live in darkness  
Oh let me be transformed  
Let me find redemption  
Oh please let there be peace  
Make the trouble go away  
Oh make the yearning cease_

_Take the rain away  
Take the rain away  
Give me hope  
Give me love  
Make it sweet from above_

_Take the rain away  
Oh take the rain away  
Give me praise  
Give me heart  
Take the rain away_

_Oh give me back the courage  
And give me back the faith  
To believe is more than this  
Let me control my fate_

_Take the rain away  
Take the rain away  
Give me hope  
Give me love  
Make it sweet from above_

_Take the rain away  
Oh take the rain away  
Give me praise  
Give me heart  
Take the rain away_

_Some things are eternal  
Some things pass away  
But the light which comes  
When the night is gone  
Is not just called the day  
Sometimes pain is useless  
Sometimes pain is brief  
But the fragile hope  
That delays the loss  
Is another word for peace_

_Take the rain away  
Take the rain away  
Give me hope  
Give me love  
Make it sweet from above_

_Take the rain away  
Oh take the rain away  
Give me praise  
Give me heart  
Take the rain away_

_Take the rain away_

Kate found herself vomiting again. She hadn't managed to make it very far from the stables. She was shaking violently. Her head was pounding from the shear force with which she was projecting her breakfast out onto the dirty ally way. When she was done, she pulled herself up and took a few steps to get away from her vomit. She took a few breaths and pushed herself back against the wall of the ally way. She slid down until she fell too the ground. She gulped down a few more breaths before breaking down into quiet tears. She didn't move for hours. She didn't have the energy and she didn't want too. She just sat their and at some point the tears stopped but she made no effort to move.

Spot's heart was beating fast. He had sent Ace to pick up Kate from work but no one had seen her. All Ace could get out of the men she worked with was that she had run out pretty soon after Spot had dropped her off that morning. He shook his head. That wasn't like Kate…something was wrong. He had sent Ace out to look for her and a few of the other Brooklyn newsies had volunteered as well.

Spot wasn't going to sit back either. He decided the best place would be to start out at the boarding house she had just moved into. He made his way…leery the entire time. He kept reminding himself that this was the very building that Pru had come running out of all those months ago. There was more than a good chance that he would run into Pru's brother in law.

He pushed the thoughts aside…he didn't care about Pru and her brother in law right now. He felt guilty thinking that but he was really worried about Kate. He pushed the door open to the lodging house. His heart sank as the first person who came into view was the man who he had beat up - Pru's brother in law. The man recognized him instantly.

"You…get out of here now!" He screamed angrily at Spot.

"Ey' look calm down…I am just lookin' for uh friend." Spot said defensively with his hands in the air.

"You are not welcome here!" The man yelled angrily.

"Look I am lookin for Kate, ave' you seen er'?" Spot decided the best way to deal with the situation was to get the question out as soon as possible.

"Get out of my boarding house before I get the police! And tell my wife that I will not look for her any further. I assume she is with you…now leave!" The man had started his statement angrily but by the end Spot could sense the sadness as he watched the man sit back down and put his head in his hands.

"Wife? Pru ain't ya wife…she was married to ya brother...you just wanted somethin' you could never get!"

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter – more to come. **


End file.
